


Through the Screen #5: The Avengers

by Jsounds



Series: Through the Screen [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alien Invasion, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Body Hair, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fights, Forest Sex, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Lab Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Science Bros, Sex, Sweat, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 39,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: When Ryan finds himself back in the Marvel world, he finds his memory getting fuzzier as the fight with Loki gets more intense...
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Thor/Reader, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Tony Stark/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers/Reader, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Thor/Reader, Clint Barton/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Thor/Reader
Series: Through the Screen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383979
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. Waiting...

A year and a half had passed since my time in New Mexico. I had been trying to wait patiently for when I could return to that world, but I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever go back. I was still working in IT but thankfully I recently got a promotion so things were a different kind of bland, I suppose. It was certainly not as exciting as babysitting the Avengers. It was really hard to adjust back to the 'normal world’. Things just seemed less important and far less exciting. People were docile and never stood up for themselves or what they believed in. And the impossible was impossible. They watch movies to escape but I literally wished I could escape into the movie. So, I was feeling pretty depressed. Sometimes I rewatched the movies I had been to, to remind myself of who I was but I refused to watch the movies I had yet to experience so that if I did return, I wouldn't seem too knowing and suspicious. Whilst living in the less thrilling reality, I had taken up firearms practice, wanting to be better at handling a gun. Not only that, but I was still learning to fight, taking boxing and martial arts classes so that I'd be ready for the next adventure. One evening I was at work and I finished logging off my computer, getting ready to leave for the night. I stood up, put my jacket on and left my desk, leaving the IT room. I went into the elevator and crossed my fingers, hoping I’d transport again… But no. I went all the way down to the ground floor and I soon began heading towards the double doors that led to the street. However, just as I was reaching out for the handle, it finally happened. The world melted away and my heart flipped in excitement. As the world disappeared before my eyes, memories began flashing through my brain. It was like my past year was being rewritten for me, where I had been training in SHIELD and was learning and researching about the different Avengers including the Hulk along with Captain America who had recently been found in the ice. I couldn't believe I was finally back.


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan meets Loki, but after a short battle the villain has the agent pinned to a concrete wall...

Instead of a lobby, I found myself next to a helicopter pad under the night sky, beside Agent Coulson. I had memories of talking to him now and then throughout the year but not much more than that.  
“I'm glad you could come. Your background knowledge on this might come in handy.” Coulson, wearing his slightly baggy suit, mentioned. I was just wearing a white shirt with a black SHIELD jacket on.   
“What knowledge are we talking about, here?” I questioned.  
“Asgardians. We are dealing with alien tech, after all.” Coulson reasoned before we saw a helicopter approaching. My head was hurting a bit with the sensory and information overload so I decided to remain quiet. The helicopter landed onto the pad, only yards away from us and soon the fierce, badass woman I recognised as Maria Hill stepped out of it. Then, following her, was none other than Nick Fury, a sight that instantly gave me goosebumps. He looked so fucking badass with the eyepatch and long, black leather coat.   
“How bad is it?” He questioned, immediately.  
“That's the problem, sir. We don't know.” Coulson answered.  
“Agent Radford? What brings you here?” Fury asked me.  
“Considering his experience with Thor and Selvig, I thought he might be able to lend some insight.” Coulson explained. The Director just nodded before heading into the facility.

We went inside and began walking through one of the floors, where hundreds of technicians seemed to be running around, taking the essentials in the radiation section.  
“Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago.” Coulson explained.  
“NASA didn't authorise Selvig to go to test phase.” Fury scowled.  
“He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous advancement.” Coulson revealed.  
“It just turned itself on?” Hill frowned.  
“What are the energy levels now?” Fury asked.  
“Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered the evac.” Coulson answered.   
“How long to get everyone out?” Fury questioned.  
“Campus should be clear in the next half hour.” Coulson estimated.  
“Do better.” Fury simply responded.   
“Sir, evacuation may be futile.” Hill pointed out.  
“Well we can't just tell them to go back to sleep.” I reasoned.  
“If we can't control the Tesseract’s energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance.” Hill added.  
“I need you to make sure that Phase 2 prototypes are shipped out.” Fury told her.  
“Sir, is that really a priority right now?” Hill asked.  
“Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of Phase 2 on a truck and gone.” Nick instructed.  
“Yes, sir.” Maria nodded before turning to some standing agents. “With me.” She commanded before they all went in a different direction, along with Coulson too.  
“You're staying with me, Radford.” Fury instructed me. 

We finally went down and entered the lab facility where the Tesseract was being held by some kind of coil chamber. It was glowing unusually brighter and ring-like flares were shooting out at random. Erik Selvig was behind some kind of machine, probably reading the data.  
“Hey Selvig.” I waved, nervously.  
“Ryan!” He gasped.  
“Talk to me, Doctor.” Nick instructed.  
“Director.”   
“Is there anything we know for certain?” Fury asked.  
“Tesseract is misbehaving.” Selvig answered.  
“Is that supposed to be funny?” Fury asked, sounding impatient.  
“No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she’s… misbehaving.” Selvig told us.  
“Can you pull the plug?” I asked, pretty sure it wasn't as simple as that.  
“She’s an energy source. If we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…” Selvig explained.  
“We’ve prepared for this, Doctor. Harnessing energy from space.” Nick told him.  
“We don't have the harness. Our calculations are far from complete. Now she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.” Selvig explained.  
“Gamma can definitely be harmful.” I mentioned, knowingly.  
“Where’s Barton?” Fury asked.  
“The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual.” Selvig said before gesturing towards one of the dark, shadowy corners in the ceiling.   
“Agent Barton. Report.” Nick said, using an earpiece. We watched as the handsome Hawkeye repelled down using a grappling hook of some kind, then came walking over. He was wearing black, tactical gear which fit him very nicely. “I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things.” Nick said, irritably.  
“Well, I see better from a distance.” Barton shrugged.  
“Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?” Fury asked.  
“Doctor, it’s spiking again.” A lab assistant called out.  
“No one’s come or gone. It’s oven is clean. No contracts, no I.M’s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end.” Barton explained.  
“At this end?” Fury repeated.  
“Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right?” Barton nodded.  
“And doors open from both sides…” I muttered before suddenly, the Tesseract erupted. We heard thunderous noises and, like an earthquake, it felt like the entire facility shook. The glowing flares were spouting out brighter and louder before an abrupt blast of energy beamed out. It didn't look that different to a Bifrost Bridge. The beam stopped at the end of the platform, before forming into a vortex. I was nervous, to say the least, knowing what was coming. A black hole was loudly swirling in the large lab and suddenly a blinding light erupted from it. We all looked away until it finally dimmed down. We looked back up and kneeling on the platform was none other than Loki. He was breathing heavily and looked kinda sweaty. His long, wild, jet black hair went down to his shoulders. He had pale skin and wore dark, green leather Asgardian-like robes. In his hand was the famous Scepter, with the threatening blade curving at the end. It held the bright blue light, too, which I remembered was an Infinity Stone. Again, goosebumps ran all over my skin. His eyes darted from Selvig, to Barton, to Fury, to me - and then an eerie smile grew. Shield guards began hurrying in from the doors behind us.  
“Sir! Please put down the spear!” Fury commanded. Loki simply looked upon his staff before aiming it towards the Director. A blue exploding light blasted out and I instinctively tackled Fury so he was out of the way, barely missing the shot. All hell broke loose. The guards began shooting their machine guns towards the God of Mischief but the bullets simply bounced off him. Using his scepter, Loki was stabbing and blasting them one by one, slaughtering the guards like they were nothing.   
“Get the Tesseract and run!” Fury commanded me as Loki was approaching Barton.   
“Yes, sir.” I nodded before sprinting towards the, now, docile cube. I hurried over, taking a briefcase and a pair of tongs on the way. As I was picking the Tesseract up, I heard Loki say:  
“You have heart.” I looked over my shoulder to see his scepter tap Barton’s heart.   
“Shit…” I muttered, quickly placing the Tesseract into the case and shutting it. Then, I began sprinting towards the exits but I was stopped when Loki shot a blast, narrowly missing me and hitting the floor in front of me.  
“Please don't. I still need that.” Loki muttered. I turned to see Fury hadn't been far behind me. I also noticed Barton standing still like a zombie, eyes black like night.   
“Let's not make things any messier.” I said, voice shaky as the villain stared at me from the other side of the lab.  
“Oh, but I want to. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.” He revealed.   
“I know who you are. Brother of Thor, right?” I said. Nothing but a flicker of anger in his eyes. “Yeah, I've met him.”   
“We have no quarrel with your people.” Nick told him.  
“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.” Loki shrugged.  
“You planning to step on us?” Fury questioned.  
“I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.” Loki said.  
“Free from what?” I asked.  
“Freedom. Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart…” And in one swift motion, he turned and tapped the tip of his scepter against Selvig’s chest. His eyes turned black, just like Barton’s had. “... You will know peace.”  
“Yeah, you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing.” Fury said as we could feel more rumbling and shaking.  
“Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. Drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.” Barton informed Loki.  
“Like the Pharaohs of Odin.” Fury smirked.   
“He's right. The portal is collapsing in on itself. You got maybe two minutes before this goes critical.” Selvig added.  
“Well then…” Loki said before looking upon Barton.  
“Run!” Fury shouted. 

Barton, without hesitation, raised his gun and shot Fury in the chest, making him fall back. I quickly ran out through the doors, hearing blasts and gunshots following behind me. I began heading up a flight of stairs, practically sprinting until suddenly there was a blast. A surge of blue energy hit one of the walls as I had reached one half of the double back staircase, leaving a large, cracked wall of concrete. Down at the bottom of the steps was Loki, on his own.  
“I can see why Thor liked you.” Loki growled as he came up the stairs. I knew there was no way of really escaping him unless I wanted to die.  
“Oh really?” I said, nervous but trying to seem confident.  
“Oh yes. You’re brave but reckless like him.” Loki snarled, getting closer and closer.   
“Yeah, well that bravery and recklessness was still enough to stop your sorry ass, wasn't it?” I smirked.  
“How DARE you!” Loki roared before lunging his scepter towards my heart. I quickly used the briefcase to block the sharp tip, before kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled back a bit, in surprise.   
“Feisty.” Loki said, licking his lips before swinging the scepter at me. I ducked down before throwing a fist into his face, which he returned the favour of by plowing his foot into my stomach, making me fall back into the wall. He went to swing his scepter again but I managed to quickly dodge it, grabbing the hilt in the process before elbowing Loki in the face, forcing him to drop it. My heart was beating a million times a second as I was actually having a fight with LOKI! “Argh you bitch!” Loki spat before suddenly grabbing me by my scruff and lifting me up off the floor, pinning me against the wall. We stared into each other’s eyes, his were almost black in rage. Then something, so unbelievably unexpected, happened. The God of Mischief KISSED me. My eyes widened as his frost giant strength held me against the concrete, while his lips aggressively attacked mine. At first, I hated it. I tried turning my head away but he continued forcing his lips into mine however I found myself… Liking it. I was getting aroused. I couldn't believe how disgusting I was. I just witnessed the murders this man had only just done, yet he was still Tom Hiddleston.   
“Let’s see why you turn Thor on so much, shall we?” He snarled before suddenly turning me around, so I was pressed against the damaged wall.   
“Why are you doing this?” I breathed, wishing he'd stop but also hoping he’d keep going.   
“If you won't be my pet, I may as well use you while I can…” Loki growled, hooking his fingers around the waist band of my pants and pulling them down, exposing my ass. I could still feel the facility shaking and rumbling as well as Loki’s frosty breath against my neck. Were we really gonna fuck during the destruction of the SHIELD base? 

As Loki began undoing the front of his pants, he was biting my ear, loudly breathing into it with some animalistic noises.  
“You're not fighting back… I know you want this… Has it been too long since an Asgardian planted his seed inside you?” Loki whispered as his thick, 10 inch slab of meat was released.   
“Just shut up and put it in me…” I said, knowing he was right. He just chuckled before spitting on his hand and rubbing it into his rod. He gave my ass a couple slaps with it, before pressing the tip against my hole. Then suddenly… SLAM! He thrusted almost every inch directly inside me, which made me scream out in pain.   
“Good! Scream out my name, peasant!” Loki growled but I couldn't say a word - just noises of intense pain. Loki continued breathing into my neck and biting at different areas of flesh as he began thrusting his hips back and forth. “Say it! Say my name, mortal!” Loki spat into my ear.  
“Mm Loki! Fuck! You're so fucking big!” I whimpered, my forehead pressing against the concrete wall.   
“That’s right, I am… But if you can take my brother, you will take me.” Loki snarled, running a hand up my shirt and feeling me up with his cold finger tips.  
“Argh fuck, Loki…” I whimpered, wishing I could hate it but Loki’s meat sliding in and out of me was feeling more and more incredible. He kept biting at my earlobe as his balls were slapping against my ass. Soon, I felt Loki’s hand push under the waistband of my pants and I soon felt his fingers wrap around my hard shaft.  
“Knew you’d enjoy servicing your rightful ruler.” Loki sneered before kissing at my neck, thrusting into me harder and harder as my nails scraped against the concrete wall. He was going fast and rough, clearly just wanting to get off and nothing else. “Call me your ‘king’, whore.” Loki commanded me, still nipping and biting at different parts of my neck, but not enough to leave a hickey.   
“N-Never!” I stammered, wanting to be better than that.  
“Then take your load and get out of my face!” Loki growled before suddenly plunging his cock deep inside me, smashing against my prostate. I cried out as I felt the head of his cock erupt inside me, beginning to spew load after load deep into my guts.   
“Oh my God!” I hissed… It was cold. It was like an icy liquid that flooded my ass, making my body jolt in surprise in the Frost Giant’s arms. When he was finished, Loki pulled his cock from my ass, making my whimper. Then, he pushed his cock back into his pants.   
“You did well, mortal boy.” Loki said before he left me there, on the brink of passing out, collecting his scepter and the Tesseract on the way. 

I was still panting heavily as I hurriedly pulled my pants up and began rushing the rest of the way up the stairs. I hurried up to the ground floor as I was feeling the rumbling and crumbling grow more intense. It felt like the entire facility was on the brink of collapsing at any moment.   
“Agent Radford?” I heard Fury call out. I looked over to see him at the entrance of the base.   
“He has the Tesseract!” I immediately informed him.   
“He’s got the Tesseract! Track it down!” Fury said into his earpiece. We hurried out of the facility towards the helipad as we could feel the base collapsing behind us. The helicopter was waiting to lift off.   
“We’re clear! We need to go!” Fury told me before we both jumped into the helicopter. The pad began crumbling away just as we took off, narrowly avoiding us dying from the violent earthquake beneath us. As the helicopter flew higher and higher, Fury and I watched as the entire SHIELD base looked like it was swallowing itself. It was absolutely terrifying.   
“Holy shit..” I gasped.   
“We can think about that later… Follow that truck!” Fury instructed the pilot, pointing towards the truck that Barton was driving, with Loki sitting at the back with a couple other possessed agents. The helicopter roared over the truck and we flew beside it, unwilling to give up. I watched as Fury slid open the door. “Shoot!” He instructed me. I pulled out my gun and we both began firing at the truck - although I didn't want to kill Barton in the process. Without a second thought, Loki pointed his scepter at us and shot out a bolt of blue light, which hit the helicopter’s tail, instantly setting the engines on fire. “JUMP!” Fury yelled out and we both had to leap out through the door as the helicopter nose dived towards the grassy floor. I fell to the ground, doing an army roll. As I looked back I watched the helicopter impact, erupting in a ball of flames as it crashed into the terrain behind us. Fury and I got up but by the time we came to our senses, we saw that Loki had gotten away.  
“Shit…” I muttered. Suddenly, Fury’s walkie talkie came to life with the sound of Coulson’s voice.  
“Director? Director Fury, do you copy?” He said.  
“The Tesseract is with the hostile force. I have men down. Hill?” Fury responded.  
“A lot of men are still under, don't know how many survivors.” Hill’s voice said through it.  
“Sound the general call. I want every living soul that isn't working rescue, looking for that brief case.” Fury instructed.  
“Roger that.” Hill said.  
“We need to get back to base.” Fury told me. “This is a Level 7. As of right now, we are at war.”   
“What do we do?” I whispered…


	3. Bruce Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryan meets with Bruce Banner, sexual tensions rise between the scientist and the agent...

I couldn't believe this was my job. Here I was, in the slums of India, about to go talk to the ‘big guy’ for Fury. They needed him for research on the Tesseract and unfortunately, he may be the only one smart enough to achieve any progress. I was wearing a black, button down shirt and a pair of dark grey jeans. I was nervous, to say the least. I was about to talk to the Hulk. I walked down roads, watching as people survived on what they had, which was the bare minimum. I knew that Banner was working as a local Doctor for the chaotic streets. It was night time, but there were kids running around and playing. SHIELD had told me of a shack to stay in, to meet Bruce in and where they could protect me. So, just as I was a few yards away from it, a little girl approached me.  
“Do you have money?” She asked, with big sad eyes.  
“I do. But will you do me a favour if I give it to you?” I asked, taking out some Indian rupees. The girl nodded. “Do you know of a Doctor around here?”   
“Banner?” She asked, tilting her head.  
“That’s right. I'll give this to you if you promise to lead him to that shack right there.” I told her.  
“Deal!” She beamed, before I handed her the money. She hurried off towards the busier part of the slums, while I headed inside the rundown, abandoned shack at the edge of town. I came inside and sat at a dusty table, before simply waiting in the room on the least uncomfortable looking chair. 

As I waited, I tried rehearsing what I was going to say to the doctor in my head, hoping I wouldn't spark a monster rampage. It wasn't long before I heard a door shut.   
“Should have got paid up front, Banner.” I heard his voice say as I came to the front of the shack, seeing the cute looking man standing there and feeling like a dumbass.  
“Hello.” I smiled, wanting to be friendly.  
“Hi.” He said, clearly suspicious of me.  
“For someone trying to avoid stress, this is an interesting choice to settle in.” I half laughed.  
“Avoiding stress isn't the secret.” Bruce rolled his eyes.  
“Oh?”  
“You bring me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh… assume the whole place is surrounded?” Bruce asked.  
“They wanted to, but I insisted it would be just you and me.” I assured him.  
“And your actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?” Bruce asked.  
“I dunno, maybe. I just started, I'm kinda new.” I scoffed, shrugging.  
“Who are you?” Bruce questioned, as we both sat down at a wooden table. He was wearing a tweed blazer over a faded red shirt and a pair of grey pants.  
“Ryan Radford.” I answered.  
“Are you here to kill me, Mr Radford? Because that's not gonna work out for everyone.” Bruce sighed.  
“No, of course not. Do I even look like the killing type?” I scoffed. “I'm here on behalf of SHIELD.”   
“SHIELD? How did they find me?” Bruce asked.  
“They never lost you. They kept their distance and helped keep some others off your scent.” I smiled, assuringly.  
“Why?” Bruce frowned.  
“Nick Fury trusts you, as do I. But, I do need you to come with me.” I told him.  
“What if I said no?” Bruce asked.  
“Then I'll ask again, with a please.” I shrugged.   
“And what if the… other guy says no?” Bruce asked, quietly.  
“You've been going more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak, right?” I asked.  
“I don't always get what I want.” Bruce pointed out.  
“At least hear me out, first?” I asked and he just nodded. “See, we’re facing a potential global catastrophe.” I told him.  
“Well, those I actively try to avoid.” Bruce sighed.  
“This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.” I continued, taking out a photo of the cosmic cube.   
“What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?” Bruce asked, sarcastically.  
“No, actually, he just wants you to find it. It's been stolen, you see, but we know it emits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. And there's no one that knows gamma radiation like you, otherwise I'd be talking to them, instead.” I explained.   
“So Fury isn't after the monster?” Bruce asked.  
“No. He’s after your mind.” I said.  
“And he tells you everything?”   
“Probably not but I do trust him on this. We’re in a desperate situation right now, Banner.” I answered, honestly.  
“Will I be put in a cage?” Bruce asked.  
“No, no one’s gonna put you in a-”   
“STOP LYING TO ME!!!!” Bruce’s voice suddenly roared, slamming his hands down onto the table. I jumped to my feet and stood back, shaking and instantly going pale as I thought for a moment I was gonna be ripped apart by the Hulk. However, he stood up straight and gave an apologetic smile. “I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you’d do.” Bruce said, calmly. “It's okay, relax, the other guy isn't coming out.” He assured me. I let my body relax a bit. “You didn't reach for your gun.” He mentioned, noticing the pistol in a holster hooked to my belt.  
“I did my research. I know it wouldn't do anything other than make things worse. As I said, I'm not here to kill you.” I said, shakily. Bruce took a step closer.   
“Thank you.” He whispered as my heart was still beating out of my chest.   
“Can… Can you not do that again?” I half laughed.   
“I won't, I promise. Honestly, you might be the most comforting agent anyone’s ever sent.” Bruce admitted as he stood in front of me - it was weirdly intimate.   
“Yeah?” I asked, a bit surprised.  
“You're not as… Cold. You seem more honest and human. So either they haven't broken you in yet, or you're different.” Bruce described, looking into my eyes. I couldn't help but detect a tension between us.   
“Well… Maybe different is exactly what you needed.” I said, barely above a whisper.  
“Maybe you're right.” Bruce said before suddenly cupping my face and pulling me into a kiss. I was surprised but perhaps I shouldn't be at this point. One by one I seemed to be getting fucked by every man in the Marvel Universe so I probably should've seen this coming. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist as we passionately kissed. 

It wasn't long before the kiss grew more heated and hungry. He was starting to unbutton my shirt while our lips continued to dance. But suddenly, a thought entered my mind.  
“W-Wait…” I stammered, breaking off. “Don't take this the wrong way but… If we do this… Will the Hulk come out?” I asked him.  
“No. I've learned to slow my heart rate during sex so… That won't happen. I promise.” Bruce assured me, pushing my shirt off my shoulders and then running his hands down my bare back, until they landed on my ass.   
“That’s all the convincing I need.” I half laughed before we kissed again. This time, I was unbuttoning his shirt. One by one, I exposed more and more of his hairy body and when I was finally able to push it, along with his blazer, down his arms. My hands immediately ran all over his body, running my fingers through his sexy body hair.  
“You like that, baby?” Bruce whispered, pushing his hands through the waistband of my pants and squeezing my bare ass.  
“Mmhmm…” I moaned, softly, as he also began kissing at my neck. As I felt his hot breath against my skin, I began fumbling at Bruce’s pants until they finally dropped around his ankles along with his boxers. He had a hot 7 inches standing proudly in a wild set of curly hair. I wrapped my fingers around it and began pumping it, feeling it throb in my hand as his finger teased my hole.  
“Oh fuck, I'm gonna fuck your ass so good…” Bruce muttered before soon starting to fumble at my pants.   
“Oh fuck yeah, please. I need it.” I whimpered as they soon fell down my legs along with my boxer briefs. He turned me round, so my ass was facing him.   
“Fucking perfect…” Bruce muttered before crouching down. 

His hands took hold of each of my cheeks and spread them apart, exposing my hole. He ran his tongue up the crack of my ass, before soon hungrily burying his face between the cheeks.  
“Argh fuck!” I gasped out, gripping at the wall as I felt his tongue penetrate my hole. He didn't hold back. Hungrily, he was devouring my ass, slurping, licking and eating me out as I gently moaned against the jagged wall. “Fuck, Bruce… That’s so good…” I muttered, feeling him really go for it.   
“Tastes so fucking good…” Bruce growled into my ass, lapping up my hole, eagerly. I was surprised by Bruce’s lust, as he continued to tongue fuck my hole. I could feel his beard against my skin as he continued pushing his tongue in and out of my ass as his fingers squeezed my cheeks.   
“Fuck, you’re-you’re so deep... “ I groaned, feeling his tongue wiggle around inside me. He kept going and going, making sure there was nothing inside me untouched, before he pulled his face from between my cheeks. He stood back up, kissing up my back on the way, before turning me around. He had nothing but lust in his eyes as he immediately crashed his lips against mine. I could taste my own ass on his lips as we passionately kissed, running our hands all over each other’s naked bodies. The make out session didn’t last long though, before Bruce’s lips broke off of mine.  
“Get on your knees, baby.” He whispered. My body obeyed without a second thought as my knees lowered onto the ground. In front of my face was Bruce’s magnificent, rock hard, uncut beast. I could smell his sweaty musk as I leaned forward and parted my lips, encasing the head of his cock into my mouth. “Awwh yeaaah, that’s it…” Bruce purred, gripping my hair as I swallowed his cock, inch by inch. The meat filled my mouth and soon, I began bobbing my head back and forth, sucking on the thick cock. “Damn, baby, you’re good…” He grunted, watching me as I drooled around his meat. I managed to deepthroat it, just about, nestling my nose in the wild set of pubes. Sometimes I’d gag, which clearly seemed to turn Bruce on even more as he’d throb into my jaw. My hands gripped his thick thighs as I thrusted my head back and forth, wanting to pleasure the scientist as much as possible. “Yeah, baby, look at me while you suck it.” Bruce told me, brushing the hair from my face. So, I looked up into his hungry, lustful face as I sucked the precum from the tip of Bruce’s shaft - tasting the salty goodness. 

After a few more moments of me sucking on his shaft, Bruce gripped my hair and suddenly pulled me up to my feet. Once again, he smashed his lips against mine and pinned me against the wall. I could feel his hairy body against my chest as his teeth nibbled my bottom lip. His hands roamed down my back and cupped my asscheeks while his stubble brushed against my face. Then soon, he reached down and took hold of my thighs. I guessed where he was going and wrapped my arms around his neck. My feet lifted off the floor as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me against the wall.   
“I’m gonna fuck you now.” He whispered as I felt the head of his cock at my hole.  
“Do it… Fuck me.” I breathed. Soon, I felt his cock slowly begin pushing inside of me. My nails sank into his upper back as I felt the inches slowly sliding into me - much more gently than Loki had done. Bruce’s forehead pressed against mine as we looked into each other’s eyes in the dim light. “F-Fuck, Bruce… Mmm, that’s hot…” I shuddered, feeling him going deeper and deeper.  
“I can't remember the last time I fucked someone as tight as you.” He said before kissing me. We passionately made out as Bruce began thrusting his hips back and forth. I could feel him pushing through my walls, gradually going faster and faster. I was moaning into his mouth, whilst he was grunting and growling. “Argh fuck yeah… You like that, honey?” Bruce muttered, kissing at my neck while I gripped his messy hair.  
“Oh fuck yeah! Feels so fucking good…” I whimpered, feeling his hot breath against my skin as his balls were slapping against my skin.   
“Oh fuck, you feel good too! It's been so long since I fucked someone as cute as you…” Bruce muttered, still kissing at my neck as he held me up. We continued grunting and moaning, getting sweatier and sweatier. He was quite an expert, the way he moved his hips back and forth in such an incredible rhythm. He’d speed up and slow down, constantly changing it up but still making me moan with every thrust. He soon went back to kissing me, rougher and more aggressive than before. Biting my tongue, nibbling my lips and making the most animalistic noises as he did so.   
“That’s right baby, if you want me to come with you, you're gonna let me breed your ass.” Bruce muttered, pressing his sweaty forehead against mine.  
“If it means you come with us and… we get to do this again… I'll let you do anything…” I assured him.   
“Yeah? You like me fucking your ass?” Bruce smirked, thrusting particularly hard.  
“I love it so much…” I whimpered.  
“Yeah, I thought you might…” Bruce said, wrapping his fingers around my precum-slick cock and beginning to stroke it. I was close, my toes were curling. “You wanna cum, Agent Radford? You wanna cum all over me?” He whispered into my ear before biting it.  
“Ohh fuck… Mmmhmmm…” I nodded, still clawing at his soft back. I felt myself so incredibly close, the orgasm approaching faster and faster like an avalanche rolling through my body. Then eventually, I couldn't hold back. The feeling of Bruce’s hard cock hitting my prostate and his warm hand jerking me off was too much. “Arrrrgh fuuuuuckkkk!” I cried out, arching my back into him and rolling my head back against the wall. My cock erupted, splattering hot, white cum against Bruce’s chin, then all over his hairy chest. My body shook and spasmed in his arms as he continued thrusting in and out of me as I went through the vigorous orgasm.   
“Oh fuck yeah, that's it! Fuck, that’s really hot! Don't worry, baby, I'm close too.” Bruce muttered, watching my weak, sweaty body breathing heavily. “Gimme a taste of it.” He grunted. I nodded in response, scooping up some of the cum through his body hair and bringing it up to his lips. Like a starving animal, he sucked it off my finger. “Fuck, that tastes good… Argh God, I'm gonna cum…”   
“Do it… Breed me… Cum inside me…” I begged. After a few more grunts and thrusts, Bruce finally plunged his cock deep inside me. I could feel his balls pressed against my ass as I felt his cock pulsate inside me, flooding my hole with his seed.  
“Arrrgh yeah! Take it! Mmmmm fuck yeaaaah… Shiiiit…” Bruce groaned into my neck, holding me close, as his emptied his balls into me.

When he was finished, I felt his cock slide out of my stretched out hole. However, he carried me over to the nearby chair and sat me down in it for me.  
“Thanks.” I blushed.  
“No, thank you. Usually I have to dodge bullets from Agents… Instead I just got to fuck the cutest one of them all.” Bruce half laughed, sitting in the one beside me.   
“Ahaha, trust me, I wasn't expecting to get fucked by you, either. Certainly not complaining though.” I chuckled. “So… You're with us, then?”   
“I guess we did kinda make a deal…” Bruce sighed, half amused.  
“Yeah. Can't back out now.” I winked.  
“Well, if you just need me for my… Scientific expertise…”  
“Absolutely. We don't need anything else.” I assured him.  
“Alright. I'll come with you.” Bruce told me.  
“Thank you. You'll be doing the world a huge favour.” I smiled.


	4. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next, Ryan must meet up with Tony to recruit him for the mission - but of course their spark gets reignited...

Now that I had done my first part of the mission with Bruce, my next target was the same man I had been imprisoned with. Shield transported me to New York where Tony had built a tower with his name on in bold lights. It was late in the evening as I approached the impressive skyscraper - it was amazing to be able to see it in real life and not on a screen. I was wearing a white button down shirt, a black jacket and dark grey pants as I stepped through the front doors and approached the elevator. However, when I hit the button to go up, I heard a pleasantly familiar voice.  
“Good evening, Mr Radford. Unfortunately, Mr Stark is too busy, might we schedule a date?” Jarvis asked me through the button panel.  
“Jarvis, it's important. Code Fat Bottom.” I sighed, remembering what Tony had told me to say in an emergency.  
“Yes, sir.” Jarvis said before opening the elevator doors for me. I stood inside and waited as I felt it go up the tower, holding onto a digital folder of information. Eventually, the doors opened.  
“I'm sorry sir, he used the code word.” I heard Jarvis say as I stepped out. I looked over to see Tony and Pepper on the couch, each with a glass of champagne in their hand.   
“Ryan? Hey, what are you doing here?!” Tony beamed, shooting off the sofa and rushing over to me. He immediately gave me a hug.  
“I'm here on business, believe it or not.” I chuckled, making the most of his embrace… It felt really nice to finally see him again. He was wearing some kind of long sleeved, black, gym shirt and a pair of black pants.   
“Oh yeah, I forgot, your first name is Agent now, right?” Tony scoffed.   
“Come on in, we’re celebrating.” Pepper smiled, wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of denim short-shorts.   
“I'd love to but I can't stay.” I said as she came over as well.   
“Tony, Shield needs you to look this over as soon as possible.” I told him, going to hand him the folder. He shook his head at me and I remembered. “Right, you don't like being handed things.” I scoffed.  
“It's fine, because I love to be handed things. So let's trade.” Pepper smiled, swapping her glass of champagne with my folder, then the folder with Tony’s glass.  
“Well, Agent Radford, official consulting hours are between 8 and 5 every other Thursday.” Tony told me.  
“This isn't a consultation.” I said, taking a sip of the champagne.  
“Is this about the Avengers? … Which I know nothing about.” Pepper asked.  
“The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't qualify.” Tony said, opening the electronic folder and looking through the information.   
“I don't know about that either.” Pepper told me.  
“It's fine.” I assured her before following Tony over.  
“Apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others…” Tony listed as he went over to a desk.   
“You are, but this isn't about personality profiles anymore.” I scoffed.   
“Y'know, we were having a moment.” Tony said to me, quietly, about Pepper.  
“I’ll make it up to you.” I assured him with a wink, making him give a small smirk.  
“You seem pretty serious about this… Are you okay?” Tony asked me. “I heard you were gallivanting with someone who called themself a God in New Mexico.”  
“Yeah, well, his brother came to Shield. We need you Tony.” I told him.  
“What is all this?” He asked me, looking through the files. I reached down and flicked the files upwards, so they projected onto the holographic projection screens behind the desk. It displayed all the different files, from Thor to Captain America to Hulk. We could hear overlapping audio files as we saw different clips of the different heroes.   
“I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight.” Pepper said, coming over and seeing the madness.   
“Tomorrow.” Tony corrected.  
“You have homework. You have a lot of homework.” Pepper disagreed.  
“Well, what if I didn't?” Tony shrugged.  
“If you didn't?” Pepper scoffed. “You and I both know you like Ryan too much to say no to him.” Pepper said, knowingly, making me blush.   
“Fine. Fly safe.” Tony gave in before they both shared a kiss.   
“Work hard.” Pepper told him before heading towards the elevator. Tony reached out and grabbed the Tesseract from the holographic projection, inspecting it as Pepper disappeared behind the elevator doors.   
“How’s Shield treating you?” Tony asked me.  
“Going good, honestly.” I shrugged.  
“I can't believe you became one of them. I thought you were cool.” Tony tutted.  
“What? I am cool!” I whined.  
“You're another Coulson.” Tony scoffed.  
“Hey, Coulson’s cool, alright? And I think I'm actually pretty good at this… Talking with people like you.” I reasoned.  
“People like me? You and I both know there’s nobody like Daddy.” Tony smirked, reaching down and grabbing my ass.  
“Well, that is true.” I laughed.  
“So… How come you didn't invite me to your LARP session?” Tony asked, gesturing towards the clip of Thor.  
“Well… Considering he could harness lightning I thought he could handle it himself. Plus everything happened pretty quickly.” I shrugged. “I missed you.” I said, wrapping my arms around him from the side.  
“I missed you too.” He admitted.   
“Y’know… I technically don't have to leave until tomorrow morning...” I told him.  
“Then let’s make up for lost time.” Tony said before leaning in and crashing his lips against mine.

It wasn't long before Tony lifted me up off the floor as and as I wrapped my limbs around Tony’s body, he carried me towards his bedroom. We both crashed down onto the mattress with him getting on top of me, all the while our lips were passionately kissing. Already, our hardening crotches were grinding against each other as his tongue explored my mouth again for the first time in what felt like ages.   
“Fuck, Tony… I needed this…” I breathed between kisses.  
“Me too… You’re the best cockblocker ever.” Tony scoffed, referring to Pepper who he had originally planned on fucking.  
“I'll make it up to you, I promise.” I pouted as he was already unbuttoning my shirt.   
“Oh, I know you will.” Tony half laughed, before pushing my shirt apart and going down to take one of my nipples into his mouth. He immediately began sucking hard and aggressively on it, making me hiss in surprise.  
“Oh fuck yeah…” I purred, gripping his hair.   
“That’s right, Daddy’s here to make you feel good…” Tony smirked, gently nibbling on the nub. I reached down and began pulling at his shirt. I was finally able to throw it away just before he crashed his lips against mine again. I could feel his arc reactor against my chest as we hungrily kissed. “Shit, I need to fuck you and I need to fuck you now!” Tony muttered, breaking off my lips and kissing at my neck whilst his fingers were fumbling at my pants. He pulled them down my legs and dropped them off the side of the bed, before then pulling my black boxer briefs down too. However, instead of immediately chucking them away, he brought them up to his nose and gave a sharp, deep inhale.   
“Mmmm, like my scent, Daddy?” I smirked.  
“I love it, you little slut.” Tony smirked before eventually throwing them away. Then I watched him as he pushed his own pants halfway down his thighs so he could release his hard cock. “When were you last fucked?” He asked, reaching over and grabbing a bottle of lube from his bedside table.   
“Last night.” I blushed.  
“Oooo, still fucking your way through Shield, huh?” Tony smirked, squeezing the lube onto his cock and lathering it up.  
“What do you expect when I'm not getting fucked by Daddy every day?” I pouted.  
“Don't you worry, honey, Daddy’ll make it up to you.” Tony whispered, leaning over me again. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I already felt his cock at my entrance. 

SLAM! Tony pushed his entire cock inside me within a few seconds, making me scream out in pain. Meanwhile he made a loud groan of pure pleasure.  
“Ohhhh yeaaah, Ryan. Daddy missed this. You haven't gone soft on me, have ya?” He smirked, teasingly.  
“Mm, fuck no… Give it to me, Daddy.” I told him. He gave a small chuckle as he leaned down and kissed me, before starting to thrust his hips back and forth. I moaned into his lips as the pain slowly turned to pleasure, as our tongues playfully danced together. He started going harder, slamming his cock into me with every thrust.  
“Argh fuck yeah, take it baby… Mmmm, you feel so good…” He grunted as I clawed at his back.   
“Mmm, so big, Daddy. H-Harder…” I pleaded with him. He happily did as I asked and he rammed his cock inside me, making me scream out in pleasure. “Oh yeah, Daddy! God, you're so fucking good!” I moaned, as he began biting at my ear.  
“That’s it. Don't be afraid to scream. I know how much you've been craving Daddy to be inside you…” Tony growled into my ear as I gripped the back of his hair.  
“It feels so fucking good! I love your dick so much!” I whimpered. I knew I missed Tony, but I didn't realise how much. Feeling him inside me for the first time in months, experiencing his rough style again and hearing his lustful, dirty voice was making me realise just how much I loved him. “F-Fuck, Daddy… I think I'm gonna cum already…” I warned him, feeling the climax quickly approaching.   
“You can cum all you want, but you’re not done until Daddy’s done.” Tony growled, still pounding away. It wasn't long before my untouched cock couldn't hold back any longer. I arched my back and I soon began shooting load after load all over myself. My entire body shook beneath Tony as the orgasm rushed through me. “We’re not done yet.” Tony smirked before pulling out of me. I was still panting heavily as Tony rolled me onto my front and placed his cock between my asscheeks. He wrapped his arms around me before he thrusted back into me.  
“Argh FUCK!” I cried out, feeling him already start thrusting back and forth into me.   
“Yeah, take it, Ryan! I know how much you love it.” Tony grunted into my ear, fucking into my bed.   
“Yeaaaah, I do, Daddy. I love you inside me! It feels so big inside me…” I moaned, feeling him kiss and nibble at my shoulder. “Use my ass, Daddy. Pleasure yourself on my ass - I wanna make you cum…” I whimpered.   
“Yeah, you wanna make your Daddy happy, don't you?” Tony muttered, biting at my ear again.   
“Oh fuck yeah! It's all I want!” I moaned. Then soon, after a few more rough thrusts, Tony let out a long, low groan. I felt his cock erupt inside me, shooting multiple loads directly inside me. I whimpered into the pillow as I felt it throb inside me as he filled me up.  
“Argh yeah, take it… Mmmmm, Ryan, you good, good boy…” He purred, balls-deep. When he was finished, he gently pulled out before collapsing into the bed next to me. We both laid there, just panting, for a few minutes.   
“Well that was amazing…” I half laughed, rolling onto my back.  
“Yeah? You should be hanging out here more often.” Tony smirked, pulling me into a cuddle.   
“Wasn't it you who said I should be going out there on my own? Making life of my own? So I could grow?” I scoffed.  
“Well… Yeah… But maybe you could have a life of your own where you hang out with me more often, as well?” Tony asked, almost pouting.  
“Awwh. I will. Seriously, I'd love to.” I said, feeling guilty as I gave him a hug.   
“Good. Now, I should get on with that homework you gave me.” Tony said, going to get up.  
“Do you have to?” I whined, watching him get out of bed.   
“You tell me, do I have to?” Tony asked, knowingly.  
“Urgh… Yeah…” I sighed. 

The next morning I woke up to see that I was still in an empty bed. I wondered if Tony ever slept since he went to study the mission. I got out of bed, stretched and got changed. I noticed some of my clothes had been brought here from Tony’s house in Malibu, left in his wardrobe. I decided to put on a yellow button down shirt and then a pair of black pants. I came out of the bedroom and went out to find Tony, wearing nothing but a dressing gown sprawled on the sofa, fast asleep. I came over, picking up my jacket that had been thrown to the floor the night before.   
“Tony?” I said. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up at me.  
“Ryan?” He mumbled.  
“I gotta go inform the next Avenger. You gonna be okay?” I asked him.  
“Of course.” He nodded, before gesturing me to kiss him. I smiled before leaning down and kissing the groggy Stark. Then, I headed out to go find my old friend, the Star Spangled hero.


	5. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryan goes to recruit Steve, they both immediately bond...

According to Shield, Steve would be found at a gym that was pretty old and unpopulated, as a place he enjoys going to release his frustration. I couldn't believe I was finally going to see him again. It had been years. I came into the gym and walked through - I could hear the sound of a punch bag being whaled on. Just as I came in, I watched chain it hung from snap and the bag fly across the room until it smashed against the wall. Steve stood there, sweaty and breathing heavily, looking emotionally distraught. He wore an extremely tight, white shirt and grey sweatpants that hugging his round ass perfectly. He hadn't noticed me as he went to replace his punchbag with one from a collection he had waiting.   
“Steve?” I said. He looked up at me and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. Then a flash of confusion.  
“Ryan? W-What? How?” Steve stammered as I walked over to him.  
“I'm not the Ryan you knew. You knew my Grandfather.” I lied to him. He couldn't know otherwise.  
“You look identical…” Steve muttered, reaching down and cupping my face.  
“I get that a lot.” I half laughed.   
“Ryan had kids? I can't believe it…” He muttered before pulling me into a hug.  
“I heard you and him were… Close.” I mentioned, hugging him back. It felt so nice to be in his strong arms again.  
“You have no idea. When I heard he didn't survive the ice I was devastated. What’s your name?” Steve asked me.  
“Well… Apparently I must've been named after him. I was an orphan and all I knew about myself was… I was called Ryan.” I explained.  
“I needed someone like you so bad…” Steve said, still holding me close as my face pressed against his sweaty pecs.  
“Trouble sleeping?” I half laughed.   
“I slept for 70 years, I've had my fill.” Steve said, releasing his grip on me. “How did you know I was here?”  
“I work for Shield.” I told him. “And I promise you can trust me. I’m here for you, just like my grandfather was.” I assured him.  
“Wow, you two really are related, huh?” Steve smiled.   
“Why haven't you been out, celebrating, seeing the world?” I asked, curiously, as he began unwrapping the bandages from his hands.  
“When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost.” Steve explained.   
“Yeah, the world’s definitely made some mistakes along the way… Some, very recently.” I said, before holding up an ‘analogue’ folder.   
“Wow… Is a Ryan giving me the mission, this time?” Steve said with a small smile.   
“He is.” I nodded.  
“Trying to get me back in the world?” Steve asked.  
“Only way to save it.” I shrugged, handing the folder over, opened on the Tesseract page.  
“HYDRA’s secret weapon…” Steve muttered.   
“Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean when he was looking for you and my Grandfather. He thought the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. Something that the world needs.” I explained.  
“Who took it from you?” Steve asked.   
“He’s called Loki. He’s not from around here.” I told him. “There’s a lot we need to catch you up on… The world’s getting stranger than you know.”  
“At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me.” Steve scoffed.  
“Ten bucks says you're wrong.” I smirked. “Are you in?” I asked.  
“Are you?” Steve asked me, stepping closer.   
“Of course.”  
“D-Do you know how close your Grandfather and I were?” Steve whispered.  
“I read enough of his diary.” I nodded with a wink.  
“Would… Would it be inappropriate if I… Kissed his grandson?” He asked, looking down upon me, cupping my face.  
“Yep. But I don't care.” I said before grabbing him by the white shirt and pulling him into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. Our lips passionate danced together as I felt his intense body heat radiate off him. He ran his hands down, took hold of me and lifted me up off the floor. I wrapped my limbs around his sweaty, huge body and he carried me across the gym.  
“Where are we going?” I half laughed, breaking off.   
“Here…” Steve whispered before laying me down onto a wrestling ring, under the ropes.  
“Here?”   
“It's a lot comfier than a bench or the wooden floor. And you deserve comfort.” Steve said, climbing in as well. He gently moved me over towards the centre before he leaned down and kissed me. He pressed his body down against me as we continued to passionately make out. I missed this so much. It had been years since I last kissed him. He was gently grinding against me as I began pulling at his shirt, desperate to feel his muscular body again. Eventually, Steve broke off so he could let me pull the damp-with-sweat shirt over his head and throw it away. His huge pecs, abs, broad bare shoulders and pink nipples were revealed, glistening in sweat.   
“Oh, fuck, Steve…” I breathed, running my hands down his body.   
“God, you're just like him, y’know that?” Steve muttered, unbuttoning my shirt.   
“Doesn't freak you out, does it?” I asked, looking into his diamond-blue eyes.  
“Are you kidding? For the first time I feel a sense of normality.” Steve said before opening the shirt up. He ran his large hands down my chest. He leaned down and kissed me again, even more passionately than before. 

Steve rolled us over, so that I was on top. I quickly discarded the shirt on my shoulders before I laid my bare body against his superhuman, sweaty one. As we continued making out, Steve ran his hands down my back until they squeezed my ass - making me moan softly into his mouth. Just kissing him felt like sex. I could feel his huge hardon pressing against me, so I soon broke off.   
“Can I be honest?” Steve muttered as I began kissing down his neck. “I… I haven't done anything since the… crash.” He admitted.  
“Nothing?” I asked.  
“Not even jerked off.” Steve added.  
“Oh, you poor thing. Don't worry, I'll take care of you.” I promised before beginning to run my tongue between Steve’s huge pecs, tasting the sweat.  
“Mmmm, that's nice, Ryan.” Steve whispered, as my tongue travelled across his pec. It felt like a marathon before I finally reached his pink, erect nipple. I encased it into my lips and eagerly began sucking on it. “Fuck, baby. Your mouth’s so warm…” He purred as I swirled my tongue around it. I could feel him throbbing against my stomach as I reached over to his other pec and squeezed it with my hand. I looked up, just as Steve put his hands behind his head. His huge biceps flexed and the tufts of blond hair in his pits were exposed.   
“Oh fuck…” I muttered. I quickly travelled back up his chest and buried my face into his soaked-in-sweat armpit. I softly moaned from licking it clean, inhaling his musky, manly scent.  
“Damn, you really want this, huh?” Steve muttered, watching me lick every last drop like I had been dying of thirst.   
“You have no idea.” I breathed before moving to his bicep - which was basically the size of my head. He knew what I wanted and flexed it, so I could take as much of the bulging muscle into my mouth as possible - sucking on it.   
“I-I’m so hard, Ryan… P-Please?” He breathed into my ear as his monster cock throbbed again.  
“You got it, Cap.” I whispered before kissing him. 

As we made out, I began pulling down his sweatpants and he helped me kick them off his feet. He was left in nothing but a pair of red and peach chequered boxer shorts - which looked like they were ripping a bit from the sheer strength of his cock, desperate to escape. At the tip, there was a darker patch. I leaned down and took the hardon behind the cotton into my mouth. I eagerly sucked on it through the boxers, feeling it thrown against my mouth.   
“Oh my God, Ryan… P-Please?” He whimpered. Deciding to put the super soldier out of his misery, I gripped the waistband and pulled his boxers down enough to release the beast. The giant cock stood proudly. My mouth was open in awe, still amazed by it’s sheer mass. I wrapped my fingers around the base of his huge cock and gave it a stroke. Steve let out a long breath - as if he had been holding it for a while.   
“You're a work of fucking art.” I whispered, pulling back the foreskin before leaning my head down. I ran my tongue up the underside of his cock. I went all the way up to the tip as his entire body shuddered. I swirled my tongue around the mushroom tip, before swallowing as much of the cock as I could.   
“Ohhhh yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…” Steve purred, watching my head sink lower and lower onto his shaft before I inevitably gagged. Slowly, I began bobbing my head up and down his huge meat, drooling around the thick rod. “That’s good, Ryan…” He groaned, gripping my hair as I worked his shaft. I swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock before running it up and down his rod, coating it in saliva.   
“Fucking delicious…” I breathed, slurping at the tip before swallowing it back up again. I watched as his chest heaved, breathing in and out heavily as he felt my warm mouth around his cock. Just as my jaw was starting to ache, Steve gripped my hair and pulled me off.  
“Get up here…” He breathed, pulling me up his body so he could press my lips against his. We passionately kissed as he held me close, pushing his tongue into my mouth. 

He easily rolled me over so he was back on top, laying on top of me with his heavy body weight - and I loved it. As he was grinding on my crotch I reached down and groped his huge, fleshy, sweaty asscheeks and squeezed them, tightly.  
“Fucking hell, Steve, you're so hot…” I whispered as he reached down and began undoing my own pants.   
“You too, baby. You're exactly what I needed.” He muttered before pulling my pants off my legs, along with my boxers and throwing them away. Then, without hesitation, he swallowed my entire cock at once.   
“Oh fuck!” I gasped, gripping his blond hair as he eagerly began bobbing up and down my cock. He looked up at me with his beautiful blue eyes as his warm, wet mouth encased my cock. “Fuck, Steve, that feels incredible, baby.” I groaned. However, he didn't suck me off for long before coming off.  
“G-Get on your hands and knees.” He told me, kneeling back and stroking his long cock whilst looking down at me.   
“Yes, Cap…” I smiled, cheekily, before rolling onto my front and getting on my hands and knees.   
“Fucking beautiful…” Steve muttered, spreading my ass cheeks apart. Then he leaned down and buried his face between my asscheeks.   
“Oh fuck yeah…” I groaned, feeling his strong tongue push through my hole. He held my hips as he was hungrily grinding his face between my cheeks, pushing his tongue deep inside me and running it against the walls of my hole. “Jesus, that feels so good… Mm, don't hold back, Cap…” I purred, listening to the noises his mouth was making as he licked, sucked, slurped, inhaled and consumed my ass.   
“Tastes so good… So hot…” Steve said into my ass as I buried my forehead against the softish boxing ring floor. He continued hungrily eating me out, until soon he pulled his face out of my ass. “I'm gonna stretch you out, okay?” He whispered, giving my asscheek a kiss.   
“Do it.” I nodded. He dribbled into my ass before putting a finger in his mouth. Then soon, the tip of his digit pressed against my hole before soon pushing its way inside me. “Mmmmmm…” I purred, feeling it slide through me, going down to the knuckle. “Jesus, even your finger’s big…” I half laughed.   
“Aha, not chickening out, are we?” Steve smirked, gently moving his finger back and forth.  
“You kidding me? If Grandad can take it, so can I.” I chuckled.   
“So fucking weird…” Steve said, inserting a second finger anyway.  
“Mmm, yeah, but… A very, very sexy weird…” I moaned, feeling the two digits stretch my hole out.   
“Couldn't agree more.” Steve smiled behind me, kissing my lower back as the two fingers went as deep as they could. He was scissoring me, making sure I was as stretched out as I could be for his meat pillar.   
“Fuck, Steve, just put it in me.” I whimpered.  
“You sure?” He asked.  
“I need it.” I insisted.

Steve pulled his fingers from my ass and soon laid down onto the padding. I knew what he wanted me to do, so I soon straddled his lap. I noticed him breaking out into an emotional smile.   
“What?” I asked, spitting on my hand and rubbing it on the giant cock behind my ass.   
“I just… This was how me and your grandfather did it the first time.” Steve told me.  
“Oh…”  
“It's nice.” Steve smiled, running his hands up my thighs. “I wish you came to see me earlier.” He admitted.  
“Awwh, Steve, I'm sorry. A lot was going on, but I fully intended on seeing you as soon as possible.” I promised him.  
“I believe you.” Steve smiled. “But you've got some making up to do.” He winked.   
“Then let’s get on with it, shall we?” I smirked. I raised my ass above his huge cock and slowly, I began lowering my ass onto it. “Ah fuck…” I hissed, feeling the head of his cock push through. Steve bit his lip, clearly trying to hold back his pleasured bodies as he watched me struggle to take the thick meat. My ass felt like it was on fire as inch by inch I took more and more. “Fuck, you're so big…” I whimpered.  
“Just take what you can.” Steve assured me.   
“I'm taking it all.” I told him, firmly, placing my hands on both of his pecs as I continued going down.  
“Fuck, you're amazing…” Steve breathed, watching his cock disappear beneath me. It took a while, but eventually my ass sat on Steve’s huge balls. “Fuck, Ryan…” Steve muttered before I felt him throb inside me. I was panting heavily as I took a moment to get used to the size, before soon beginning to bounce up and down.   
“Shiiit, Steve… You’re so huge inside me…” I groaned, squeezing his huge pecs as I slowly gyrated my hips on the thick cock.   
“You're doing amazing, baby…” Steve whispered, caressing my ass as I felt the huge rod slide up and down inside me. I gradually began getting faster and moving my ass further up and down his long shaft, fucking myself on it. Slowly, the pain was mixed with pleasure the more I got used to it. I looked down at Steve and it was such a beautiful sight - watching his handsome, symmetrical face express such pleasure, his glistening pecs breath heavily and his sculpted abs. He was stunning.   
“Shit, you're so hot, Steve.” I muttered before leaning down and crashing my lips against his. He wrapped his huge arms around me as we sloppily kissed, while I continued trying to bounce on his dick. He ran his hands down my back and squeezed my ass, spreading the cheeks as I continued to ride him. As I moaned into his mouth, he started to thrust gently up into me, meeting my ass halfway.   
“Oh fuck!” I whimpered before burying my face into his huge pecs.  
“Yeah, Ryan… Fuck, you’re so tight, baby…” Steve grunted, continuing to thrust up into me. His balls were slapping against my ass as I moaned into his huge chest.   
“Yes, Steve! Fuck me! Argh yeah, ram it in…” I moaned loudly. He continued fucking me, thrusting up into me. I could barely move at this point as I felt the giant monolithic cock slam up into my guts.   
“Shit, Ryan! I missed this so much… God, I needed you SO badly!” Steve muttered, gripping my hair with one of my hands, holding my head down in between his tits, almost suffocating me in them. I found myself kissing and licking at his skin, tasting the sweat and feeling the smooth skin against my tongue.   
“Argh, fuck, Steve! H-Harder! God, it's so good!” I moaned, pathetically. My cock was throbbingly hot. I could feel his heart beating through his chest as he continued thrusting up into me. Then suddenly, Steve grabbed me and rolled us over. He held me down against the padded floor as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His chiselled face looked down at me, eyes dark with lust as he began thrusting into me. He began slamming into me, hard and fast, making me scream in pleasure.   
“Oh yeah, baby… Urgh, you take it so well… Shit, Ryan!” Steve grunted, his sweaty face looking down into mine as his balls slapped against my skin.   
“Jesus, Steve… Y-You’re gonna make me cum…” I whimpered.   
“I'm about to cum, too, baby. I'm gonna cum inside you...” He grunted, slamming his huge meat against my prostate, probably bruising my insides.   
“Oh, fucking do it. I need it so badly…” I pleaded, stroking my own cock.   
“I know you do, sweetheart… But you’re cumming first.” He told me, pounding away.   
“Mm, you’re the captain.” I half laughed, feeling the climax quickly approaching. Soon, after a few more thrusts, I was done for. I cried out, arching my back into Steve’s body as I began shooting load after load of cum all over myself. “Yeah, fuck me, Steve! Oh God it feels so good! Argh fucking hell!” I moaned, spasming beneath his body.   
“Oh fuck yeah, Ryan… ARGH FUCK!” Steve suddenly blurted out. Suddenly, I felt a huge blast of thick cum. There was so much from just the first round that it almost instantly overflowed and began leaking around the base of Steve’s cock, through my ass.   
“Holy shit!” I gasped before he soon pulled his cum-soaked cock out of me just in time for the second round. It blasted like a hose, but with thick, white and heavy cum. One single rope of cum splattered onto my forehead, down to my abdomen. Then there was another one… And another one… And another one. As Steve moaned and jerked off through his orgasm, I was being drenched in the super seed - a lot of it spraying into my mouth. When he finally finished, which took maybe around 2 minutes of nonstop spraying, Steve finally knelt back, sitting against his ankles and breathing heavily. I felt like a cake that was just messily frosted.   
“What the hell was that?” I muttered.   
“I told you, it had been a while.” Steve half laughed.  
“Yeah well, I didn't think that meant you dick became a fire hydrant.” I chuckled.   
“That hasn't happened since my first wank in this body.” Steve admitted. Here, lemme clean you up.” He smiled before leaning down. I watched as the super soldier began lapping up his own cum off my body.   
“Aha, I think you’ll be there a while.” I chuckled, licking some off my face by scooping it up with my fingers.  
“Don't worry. I'll just get the most of it, then we’ll hit the showers.” Steve winked.   
“Oh… Okay, cool.” I nodded, still panting heavily.


	6. The Helicarrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryan, Bruce and Steve step onboard the Helicarrier, things get sexy.

When Steve and I finished our shower and got dressed, we later stepped onto a Quinjet together that soon took off, making its way towards Shield’s new base of operations. Steve had on a brown leather jacket over a chequered shirt and dark grey pants, as he sat on a seat reading through my tablet of information on the mission. We were with Coulson and a couple other agents who were flying the plane in the cockpit.   
“We’re about 40 minutes out from home base, sir.” One of the pilots informed Coulson as I sat beside Steve.  
“So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?” Steve asked.  
“A lot of people were. You were the world’s first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine’s original formula.” Coulson explained.  
“Didn't really go his way, did it?” Steve sighed.  
“Not quite. But when he’s not the beast, he’s like a Stephen Hawking.” I explained, but Steve looked at me with confusion. “He’s a smart dude.” I clarified.   
“I gotta say, it's an honour to meet you officially. I've sort of met you. I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping.” Coulson said, awkwardly. “I mean, I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, just a huge honour to have you onboard this…” Coulson smiled.  
“I hope I'm the man for the job.” Steve muttered.  
“Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh, we made some modifications to the uniform.” Coulson told him.  
“I had a little design input.” I smiled.  
“The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little… old-fashioned?” Steve asked.  
“With everything that’s going on and everything that’s yet to happen, people could use some old-fashioned red, white and blue.” I smiled. 

Soon, we landed onto the helicarrier that sat in the ocean, where agents and soldiers were dashing back and forth, doing all their individual tasks. We landed on the tarmac and the Helicarrier’s ramp lowered down. We stepped out and felt the warmth of the sun with the cool breeze from the sea. I noticed Natasha coming over, her red hair had been cut to her shoulders as she wore a black leather jacket and a red top - looking sexy even for a gay man.   
“Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers.” Coulson introduced.   
“Ma’am.” Steve nodded.  
“Hi. They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace.” Natasha told Coulson.  
“Meet you there.” He nodded before walking away.   
“It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice.” Natasha said as we began walking too.   
“I thought Coulson was gonna faint.” I scoffed.   
“Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” Natasha asked.  
“Trading cards?” Steve frowned.  
“They're vintage. He's very proud.” Natasha said before I spotted Bruce. He was wearing a greyish suit with a deep purple shirt as he nervously looked around.  
“Bruce.” I smiled, waving him over. “I think you two should meet.” I said.  
“Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you would be coming.” Bruce said, shaking Steve’s hand.  
“Word is, you can find the Cube.” Steve said.  
“Is that the only word on me?” Bruce asked.  
“Only word I care about.” Steve assured him.  
“It must be strange for you, all of this.” Bruce mentioned, gesturing around as we soon saw a squadron of men and women jogging past.  
“Well, this is actually kind of familiar.” Steve admitted.  
“Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe.” Natasha told us. Suddenly, we heard mechanisms start whirring as everyone began strapping down planes.   
“Is this a submarine?” Steve frowned as he and Bruce stepped towards the edge of the platform.  
“Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurised, metal container?” Bruce scoffed. However, when they looked over the edge they soon realised that we weren’t sinking down - instead we began lifting up from the water.   
“No, no, this is much worse.” Bruce said loudly over the turbines. 

We headed inside, with Natasha leading the way. We went through corridors, automatic doors and hallways while agents were rushing here and there until finally we came into the main hub of the Helicarrier. A large wall of glass looked out in front of us, agents were everywhere, lined up at desks on computers. Fury stood in the centre on a platform with computer panels on his left and on his right - behind him was a large table for strategic planning.   
“We’re at level sir.” Maria Hill informed Fury.  
“Good. Let's vanish.” Nick commanded, wearing his long, dramatic leather jacket.   
“Engage retro-reflection panels!” Hill called out. Slowly, the Helicarrier’s exterior turned invisible, making us completely hidden in the clouds, using the reflective panels to make it blend into the sky. I felt Steve tap on my shoulder and I turned. He handed me ten bucks and I couldn't help but chuckle.   
“Gentlemen.” Fury said, walking over. “Doctor, thank you for coming.” He said before shaking Bruce’s hand.  
“Thanks for asking nicely.” Bruce smiled, looking over at me. “So, how long am I staying?”   
“Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind.” Fury assured him.  
“Where are you with that?” Bruce asked.   
“We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops… If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.” Coulson explained.   
“That's still not gonna find them in time.” I reasoned, remembering how Loki annihilated us.  
“You have to narrow your field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?” Bruce asked.  
“How many are there?” Fury said.  
“Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays.” Bruce instructed, taking off his jacket. “I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?” Bruce asked.   
“Agent Radford, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?” Fury told her.  
“You'll love it Doc. We got all the toys.” I told him, leading him away. I took Bruce through the hallways, following the signage towards the labs.   
“You and Steve seem to be close.” Bruce mentioned as we walked through.  
“He and my grandfather fought together in the war. Seems like our chemistry was generational.” I explained before taking him into the private lab, which he had to himself. It was pretty spacious with lots of desks, computers and equipment.   
“Impressive.” Bruce said, looking around.  
“If you need anything, just say and we’ll get it for you.” I told him.  
“What if I need you?” Bruce whispered, turning towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist.   
“Aha, I'm sure we’ve got some time for a quick blowjob.” I smirked before letting him lean in for a kiss. 

The scientist began pushing me back gently until I was up against one of the desks, passionately making out with me. He ran his hands up and down my back as I began unbuttoning his shirt. While our lips were smacking, I pushed the shirt and blazer off his shoulders and let them fall to the tiled floor. I immediately ran my fingers through his body hair as he smirked into the kiss, now unbuttoning my own shirt .   
“Mm, I was already beginning to miss you.” Bruce whispered, breaking off as he undid my last button. “You are quite addictive for an agent.” He said before soon turning me around, so he was against the desk instead.   
“Oh really?” I said with a smirk as my yellow shirt fell to the floor behind me as well.   
“Really. Now take off my pants, baby.” He said before going to kiss at my neck. I softly moaned as I began fumbling at his belt, feeling his lips seductively kiss beneath my ear. Eventually, I was able to unbutton the pants before letting them drop to the floor, leaving him in a pair of black boxer briefs.   
“Fuck, you’re so hot…” I breathed, looking down at his nearly naked body.   
“You turn me on too, darling…” Bruce whispered into my ear as I reached down and squeezed the hardon through the cotton. “Argh fuck…” He hissed before then pushing his own boxer briefs down his thighs, then hopping onto the desk behind him. His rock hard cock stood tall and proud. “You know what to do.” Bruce winked. However, just as I was about to lower my head, the door to the lab opened and in came Steve.   
“Do you two know where- whoa!” Steve then blurted out once he saw what was happening. The naked scientist, legs spread apart with an agent between them.  
“Steve! Urrr… I can explain.” I told him.  
“It's fine, Ryan. Your grandfather was the same.” Steve assured me, coming over. “But are you safe to do this?” He asked Bruce.  
“Don’t worry Cap, I can control it during sex.” Bruce assured him.  
“Alright then. Would you two be bothered if I joined you?” Steve asked with a little smirk.  
“Not at all.” Bruce smiled before gripping my hair and guiding me down towards his cock. I bent over and opened my mouth and let the cock fill my mouth. “Ohhh yeaaah…” Bruce purred as Steve stripped off his leather jacket. “Let me get that for you.” Bruce said to Steve as I began bobbing my head up and down his fat cock.   
“Oh, thanks.” Steve said. He stood opposite Bruce and got so close that his crotch was pressing into the crack of my ass. Bruce began unbuttoning Steve’s chequered shirt over me, whilst I was deepthroating him. My ass was basically grinding against Steve’s hardening cock as Bruce slowly undid the buttons one by one. “Shit… You’re hot.” Bruce breathed when the shirt soon fell behind him.   
“You too, Doc.” Steve said before leaning over me and kissing Bruce. I had my nose nestled in Bruce’s pubes as I drooled around the shaft. I listened as a belt clinked as Steve began fumbling at his pants. Their lips were smacking above me as soon, Steve’s pants fell to his ankles as he released the beast. He was already pretty hard and I felt it slap against my ass.   
“C'mere.” Bruce said patting the space beside him on the desk. So, Steve stepped aside before sitting down next to Bruce. “Go on. Give his some attention.” Bruce told me. I came off the cock and moved between Steve’s huge thighs instead.   
“Wait…” Steve stopped my head from sinking down and instead, pulled me into a kiss. He passionately kissed me and as our lips played, I wrapped two hands around his towering cock and began pumping it. “Shit, you’re amazing.” Steve breathed, breaking off.  
“You too.” I smiled before lowering my head. I pulled back his foreskin before I had wrapped my lips around the mushroom tip.   
“Ohhh fuckkk…” Steve groaned as I swallowed as much of his cock as possible. I reached over and wrapped my fingers around Bruce’s cock as well and began stroking him in the same rhythm my head began bobbing on Steve’s.   
“Oh, yeah, Ryan… Damn, you're so good.” Bruce groaned. I tried to take as much of Steve’s thick cock as I could, gagging on it now and then.   
“So, um… H-How long have you two known each other?” Bruce asked Steve whilst groping his pec.  
“Only since this morning… I um… Knew his grandfather in the war though… We had a very similar relationship.” Steve explained. “You?”   
“I just met him a couple days ago.” Bruce said. I then switched cocks again. I moved back between Bruce’s thighs and swallowed his cock. “Ohhhh fuck, that's it, baby.” Bruce purred. My fingers wrapped around Steve’s huge shaft and I stroked it like I had with Bruce’s. Steve leaned in to Bruce above me and the two Avengers began making out as I bobbed my head up and down. I kept switching between the cocks, from deepthroating Bruce to gagging on Steve. All the while, the two men were softly moaning into each other’s mouths.   
“Fuck… Fuck, I'm gonna cum…” Bruce groaned whilst I had been stroking him off and licking at Steve’s tip.   
“Do it.” I told him before switching cocks and swallowing the scientist’s rod. I moved my head up and down it, hard and fast.  
“Fuck yeah, that's it, baby. Urgh, I'm gonna cum down your throat.” Bruce muttered. I kept going, humming around his cock as I slurped at the head. Then suddenly, I felt Bruce’s hand grip my hair and held my head down before suddenly…“Argh fuck! Oh yeah, Radford!” Bruce suddenly blurted out. The tip of his cock erupted before he flooded my mouth. I did my best to swallow every drop as he shot load after load. All the while, Steve was jerking himself off at the sight of us. “Oh fuck yeah, Ryan…” Bruce sighed as he finished.   
“Shit, I'm about to cum as well…” Steve warned me. I quickly got off of Bruce’s cock and swallowed as much of Steve’s meat as my mouth could fit. My jaw began to ache slightly as I moved my head up and down it. “Awh, man, that feels so good, baby.” Steve moaned as I stroked the rest of his cock with my hand. The soldier’s moaning only got louder and louder, until finally… “Oh fuck! Mmmmm, Ryan! Awwwh yeaaah!” He groaned. Like a geyser, his cock blasted cum into my mouth. Thankfully it wasn't nearly as much as this morning - but it was still more than the average person. I gulped the thick, creamy goodness down my throat as he shot load after load after load after load after load. His white seed leaked out the corner of my mouth as I struggled to keep up with the violent blasts of cum. When he finally finished, I wiped the drops of cum off my lips with the back of my hand and looked at the two men, panting from their orgasms.  
“That was fun.” I smiled.  
“Baby, you're amazing.” Steve chuckled before pulling me into a hug and gave my lips a peck. “Want me to help you out?” He asked.   
“Haven't got time for that.” I said, checking my watch.  
“That doesn't feel fair.” Bruce mentioned.  
“It's okay, I loved it. Plus, looking after you guys is my job.” I winked. 

After we got dressed, Steve and I soon left Bruce in his lab. We both stood together at the front of the Helicarrier and were chatting away as we waited for someone to find Loki. I was wondering when we’d hear from Tony, too, hoping he took me seriously.  
“I just feel guilty… He should've been the one to survive not me.” Steve sighed, referring to my ‘grandfather’.  
“Don't say that. You know he'd say the exact same thing about you if he had.” I reasoned.  
“Well… You can always consider me a Grandfather if you like?” Steve smiled, putting an arm around me.  
“That sounds lovely.” I said, giving him a hug. Captain America was my new Grandfather? How the hell did I get so lucky?   
“We got a hit! A 67% match. Wait, cross match… 79%..” An agent called out.  
“Location?” Coulson asked.  
“Suttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse.” The agent answered. “He’s not exactly hiding.”  
“Captain, you’re up.” Fury said.


	7. Capturing Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is reunited with Thor and an orgy soon breaks out in the forest...

Natasha, Steve and I stepped onto a Quinjet and soon flew off, soaring towards Germany. We flew towards the city Loki had been spotted in until we were soon hovering in the sky not so far from a large crowd that was running from a building, screaming in terror. Natasha had a screen on in the Quinjet, connected to a camera on the front of the plane and had it zoomed in on the scene happening down below. We could see the crowd were being penned in by duplicates of Loki, each holding a staff and wearing the dramatic, emerald and golden Asgardian robes, with the horned helmet.   
“KNEEL!!” Loki bellowed. The crowd of people did so, sinking down to their knees.   
“I won't be long.” Steve sighed, hitting the button to lower the ramp. He was wearing the full on Captain America suit and it was just hard to not be turned on by how it fitted his bubble butt.   
“Want me to come with?” I asked.  
“No, keep safe.” Steve told me, giving me a quick hug. Then, I watched as he simply jumped off the ramp without a chute.  
“Is this not simpler?” I heard Loki soon saying from the screen as I hit the button to raise the ramp again. “Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity.” Loki was saying as one of his duplicates walked through the crowd. I noticed some of the other Loki's on different corners of the audience glitching.   
“Jeez, this guy’s got an ego, huh?” I scoffed to Nat who was keeping the plane still and quiet against the dark sky.   
“You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.” Loki continued.   
“Not to men like you.” An elderly man said, standing to his feet.   
“There are no men like me.” Loki smirked.  
“There are always men like you.” The man corrected.  
“What a badass.” Natasha said.  
“Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example.” Loki snarled before going to shoot his staff. Out of nowhere, Steve leaped in front of the old man with his shield, using it to deflect the blast of energy. It ricocheted off of the vibranium shield and blasted right back into Loki. The decoy Loki’s fizzled away.  
“Whoo!” I cheered.   
“You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.” Steve began, giving me chills with flashbacks to when we used to fight together. I really missed him.   
“The soldier.” Loki muttered, getting back onto his feet as Natasha brought the plane closer to the action. “The man out of time.”   
“I'm not the one out of time.” Steve said. Natasha hit some buttons and I soon realised that she was aiming towards the God.  
“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Natasha said through the PA system. Without hesitation, Loki shot a blast towards us, but thankfully Romanoff was fast enough to swerve the plane, dodging the projectile but however making me tumble over. “Take a seat, Ryan!” Nat commanded me.  
“Taking a seat!” I nodded, sitting down and putting the straps on, my eyes glued to the screen. I watched as the crowds began running away as Steve threw his shield at Loki and began fighting him. It was intense as they both fought, with Loki soon sending Steve rolling back into a small wall with a bash of the staff. The shield flew towards Loki once more, this time being swatted away before the two began aggressively fighting again but Steve was being thrown around quite a bit - but he kept getting back up.   
“Can you get a good shot of him?” I asked Natasha.  
“The guy's all over the place.” She sighed.   
“Agent Romanoff. You miss me?” Tony's voice suddenly spoke up on our speaker system before AC/DC began blaring.   
“Tony?!” I beamed.  
“Happy to see me?” He said - I could hear the smirk.  
“Fuck yeah!” I chuckled before I saw Tony fly into the scene in his sexy Iron Man suit, instantly blasting a shot at the Asgardian, as he landed onto the floor. I saw him aim his seemingly endless amount of weaponry that protruded itself from his suit.  
“Make your move, Reindeer Games.” Tony taunted. The Asgardian getup on Loki’s body faded away in a golden shimmer, leaving him in a more casual set of clothes and no helmet.

Soon, the plane was a lot busier, with Tony and Loki now onboard as we flew through the night sky, making our way to the Helicarrier.   
“Is he saying anything?” Fury asked through the comms.  
“Not a word.” Natasha answered as we looked over at the villain, sitting eerily still in his seat. My ass felt sore just looking at him.   
“Just get him here. We’re low on time.” Fury told us.  
“So you two know each other?” Steve asked Tony and I.   
“Yeah, we were imprisoned together. B-By terrorists.” I nodded.  
“I let the lil dude find his feet.” Tony nodded, standing in the suit. “Unusual to see you not in the action, though?” He said to me, referring to the fight with Loki.  
“I told him to stay here, where it’s safe.” Steve reasoned.  
“You don't know what he’s capable of, he can handle himself.” Tony told him.  
“It's fine, Tony.” I assured him, surprised by the serious tone in his voice. There was a moment of awkward silence.   
“I don't like it.” Steve finally said, looking over at the quiet Loki.  
“What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?” Tony asked.   
“I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop.” Steve said.  
“Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What’s your thing, Pilates?” Tony teased.   
“What?” Steve frowned.  
“It's like callisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, doing time as a Capsicle.” Tony continued.  
“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in. I thought we were gonna meet you at the Helicarrier.” I mentioned.  
“Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you.” Tony rolled his eyes, before we soon heard thunder rumbling. Lightning flashed around us. Chills went up my spine.   
“Where’s this coming from?” Natasha frowned.  
“What’s the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?” Steve asked Loki, noticing he wasn't so still anymore.   
“I don't think he’s fond of what follows.” I said in anticipation. Suddenly, the entire jet shook with a thud coming from above. Tony quickly put his Iron Man helmet on before lowering the ramp.   
“What are you doing?” Steve yelled over the loud wind. However, before he could answer, Thor landed down onto the ramp, looking wild and ferocious. Tony went to stop him, but Thor just bashed him with his hammer - making a B-line for Loki.  
“Thor!” I called out but he didn't even notice before he grabbed Loki and dragged him back to the end of the ramp. “NO!” I blurted out. As Thor was about to kick off for flight, I leaped past Tony and Steve and grabbed the God of Thunder around his waist just as he took off.   
“What the-?” Thor grunted before looking down at me.  
“Ryan?!”   
“STOP!” I yelled out, clinging on to him as we soared through the cold night sky. 

Thor soon landed me and Loki down onto a small mountain. He threw Loki to the side whilst placing me down gently and I stumbled back a bit from the shock of the flight and my own wave of bravery.   
“What are you doing?!” Thor said to me, bewildered.  
“You need to relax.” I told him, catching my breath.  
“I missed you.” Thor said before suddenly hugging me.   
“Awh…” I smiled, dreamily, hugging him back, feeling his bare, strong arms around me.   
“I missed you, too.” Loki smirked, laying back on the ground beside us, near the edge of the small rocky mound we were on. It was quite misty, making it hard to see further than a few yards - making the scene feel a lot more dramatic.  
“Where is the Tesseract?” Thor growled, looking down upon his brother.   
“You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? To your precious Earth?” Loki questioned, sitting up. Thor dropped his hammer and reached down, grabbing his brother and lifting him to his feet so they could look each other in the eyes.  
“I thought you dead.” Thor said.  
“Did you mourn?” Loki asked, with a proud smile.  
“We all did. Our father…”  
“Your father.” Loki snapped, raising a finger. “He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?” He continued, walking towards me, looking at me with both disdain and lust.   
“We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?” Thor questioned.   
“I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was and should be, your King!” Loki argued.  
“So you take our world as revenge for your distorted perspective on reality?” I spoke up. “The Earth is under protection, and not just by this guy.” I continued but he just laughed.  
“And you're doing a marvellous job with that. You humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule you and why should I not?” Loki scoffed.  
“You think yourself above them?” Thor shook his head.  
“Well, yes.” Loki nodded, simply.  
“Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill.” Thor told him. Loki angrily pushed him before the two began walking towards the higher point of the ridge.  
“I've seen worlds you've never known about! I've grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract. And when I wield it…” Loki began.  
“Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be King?” Thor questioned.  
“I am a King!” Loki snapped.  
“NOT HERE! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!” Thor shouted, grabbing Loki by his arms. “You come home.” Thor said, sounding more emotional.   
“I don't have it.” Loki shrugged. Thor released him but summoned the hammer into his hand, threateningly.  
“You need the Tesseract to send me home but I've sent it off, I know not where.” Loki continued.  
“You listen well, brother…” Thor began, before suddenly- WOOOOSH! Tony came flying through in his suit, tackling Thor sending them both flying into the forest down below us.  
“I'm listening..?” Loki said, sarcastically.  
“Shit…” I muttered, looking down below. “You're not trying to escape?” I asked Loki, noticing he was sitting down, very relaxed.  
“And miss out on the fun?” Loki said. I contemplated it but I had a feeling this was where Loki wanted to be, so I decided to go and do damage control with Tony and Thor. 

I hurriedly rushed down the path - wishing I had an Iron suit or a hammer to fly with, instead of scrambling down the rough terrain. I could already hear the fighting and see some blasts of light through the trees as I began running through the foliage. As I came to the small clearing they were battling in, I saw Thor raise his hammer.  
“TONY!” I called out but he couldn't hear me over the lighting that struck down into Mjölnir, before he blasted it directly into Tony. “THOR!!” I yelled out as Tony stumbled back a bit. When the streak of lightning fizzled out, Tony didn't hesitate before blasting a beam of energy back into Thor, sending the God flying through the trees. “Tony!” I shouted out again, desperately trying to defuse the situation.  
“Stay back, Ryan!” Tony said, before shooting a gentle energy blast into me, sending me falling backwards - out of the way. As I registered what had happened and looked up, I saw Tony take off and collide into the flying Thor. Quickly, they soared out of sight, but I could hear blasts from the distance.  
“Why don't they just listen?” I sighed, getting back up again. I soon heard a tree falling down in the distance along with a loud impact. “Just follow the chaos, Ryan.” I said to myself before running after them. However, as I ran through the forest, I was interrupted when a man, dressed in red, white and blue dropped from above. Steve landed in front of me and looked over, looking concerned.  
“Ryan, what is going on?” He asked me.  
“Tony and Thor are being idiots!” I said, pointing towards the blasts of energy and lightning which illuminated the patch of forest in the distance. So, we both began sprinting towards them.   
“Why did you leap out of the plane like that?!” Steve asked me.  
“Because I know him! He's friendly - he’s just a bit… New to how things work here.” I explained.  
“I thought you were going to die!” Steve said.  
“He wouldn't let that happen.” I assured him as we ran through the trees. We finally found the Billionaire and God. Cap ran up a log that hung over the slope that led down to the shallow ditch Tony and Thor were in. Thor was just about to bash the suit with his hammer before Steve threw his shield, hitting the Asgardian and human before it ricocheted back into Steve’s hand.   
“That's enough!” I shouted as Steve and I both dropped down before them.   
“Now I don't know what you plan on doing here…” Steve began.  
“I've come here to put an end to Loki’s schemes.” Thor told us.  
“Which is exactly why they're here, too.” I told Thor, going over to him. He looked furious with rage.   
“You know them?” Thor asked me.  
“Yes. They're good friends. Just like we are.” I reasoned.  
“They’ve been inside you as well?” Thor asked, blatantly, eyes darting to each of them. I went bright red.  
“Y-Yes.” I stammered.  
“You've been fucked by an Asgardian and the super soldier? Jeez, of course you have.” Tony laughed, raising his face plate.   
“Look, we all want the same thing. To stop Loki. So stop fighting and let’s-” Before I could finish though, Thor cupped my face and crashed his lips into mine. My eyes widened in surprise as I felt his arm wrap around my waist.   
“Damn… Now I'm really pissed you didn't invite me to New Mexico.” Tony scoffed.  
“Apologies. I just… Missed this.” Thor breathed. “I didn't think I'd see you again, and now that I have…” Thor breathed, running a hand down my back and onto my ass.  
“I missed this too, Thor, but we shouldn't do this now…” I whispered.  
“Why not? They know about us, they look like they're ready to join…” Thor smirked, looking over me to Steve and Tony.  
“I know I am.” Tony smirked before the crotch part of his suit, slid open.   
“And I.” Loki’s voice said. We suddenly looked over to see our enemy had appeared behind us. “Oh come on, Odinson. I know you’ve missed sharing your lovers with me.” Loki smirked, standing behind me and grabbing my ass.  
“Get your hands off him.” Steve snapped.  
“Don't fret soldier. He’s felt me defile him once already…” Loki whispered.   
“Is there anyone you haven't fucked with?” Tony scoffed.   
“You slept with him?” Thro said, angrily at Loki.  
“I'll go with you quietly if you grant me a night of mischief in the woods.” Loki told us.  
“Are you okay with this, Ryan?” Steve asked me.  
“Yeah. I can handle it.” I half laughed.  
“You may join us, brother. But you will be detained.” Thor said before taking out some special Asgardian handcuffs.   
“Just like old times, huh, Thor?” Loki smirked as Thor chained the villain behind his back.   
“C’mere, old man.” Tony said before pulling Steve into a kiss. When Thor finished handcuffing his brother, he went back over to me.  
“I missed you.” Thor said before leaning down and kissing me. We passionately made out as I wrapped my arms around him. He gently began pushing me back until I was up against a tree. Soon, he began unbuttoning my shirt as he kissed me. As his tongue explored my mouth, I could smell his musk mixed with the damp forest, which alone made my cock throb in my pants. Meanwhile, my hands were running up and down his bare arms, feeling the bulging muscles up. “I’ve thought about this moment since the day we were separated.” Thor whispered, breaking off and pushing the shirt off my arms.  
“Don’t blame you, brother. He’s rather wonderful.” Loki smirked, coming up beside Thor. Then, he leaned in and kissed Thor. I watched as the Asgardian and the Frost Giant made out, hungrily. I looked over to see Steve lowering onto his knees in front of Tony, whose cock had sprung out from the crotch of his armour. My eyes kept darting between the Avengers before soon, Thor and Loki pulled me into their kiss as well. I softly moaned into their mouths as I felt Thor run his hand down my back before squeezing my ass.   
“Kneel.” Loki demanded, breaking off.  
“You do not tell him what to do, Loki. You are not in control here.” Thor told him, firmly.  
“That’s right. I only kneel for the rightful ruler of Asgard.” I smirked, reaching down and fumbling at Thor’s leather pants.  
“You would fit in well at Asgard, Ryan.” Thor smirked as Loki glared furiously at me. Eventually, I was able to pull out Thor’s huge meat. My knees sank down onto the ground and I looked up at the large Thor. He gave me a cheeky smile. I took the head of his semi hard cock into my mouth. “That’s it… Mmm, good boy, Ryan…” Thor purred as Loki watched with an envious stare as I swallowed Thor’s shaft, inch by inch until I inevitably gagged. I bobbed my head up and down the long cock, listening to Thor’s low groans as I sucked the, now, hard as steel cock. “Kiss me, Loki.” Thor said before pulling the invader into a passionate kiss. I watched from below as their tongues fought for dominance, stroking the base of Thor’s thick cock as I drooled around it. I made myself gag on it now and again, wanting to take more of the beastly cock.  
“I need to feel his mouth.” Loki growled, breaking off.  
“Go on, Ryan. Show him what he’ll be missing in his cell.” Thor told me.  
“Okay…” I muttered, coming off the head of Thor’s cock, with a string of saliva connecting my lips to his mushroom tip. I shuffled on my knees, closer to the man in green leather robes. I fumbled at his pants, trying to work out how to undo them through the darkness. Our only source of light was the moon and Tony’s arc reactor, which was being blocked by Steve who had gone back to kissing him. Finally, I managed to pull Loki’s long cock from his pants. I hadn’t seen it properly before and my eyes widened at the sight of it. It was pale like his skin and he was cut, his mushroom tip being a bold pink. It also curved up, almost like it was mimicking his sceptre. I ran my tongue up the ten inches of his cock, before wrapping my lips around his cock.   
“Oh, finally…” Loki groaned before thrusting forwards, slamming his cock into my throat and making me gag violently.  
“You do not have permission to use Ryan that way.” Thor snarled, gripping Loki by the long hair as I coughed and spluttered by surprise.   
“Sorry, brother. He just gets me so excited, I’m sure you remember what that was like when you fucked my throat every morning when we were growing up.” Loki reasoned.   
“Don’t do it again, Loki.” Thor said, sternly before I went to take Loki’s cock back into my mouth. This time, he didn’t thrust into my throat and instead let out a low groan. I began bobbing my head up and down on his long cock. I could hear Steve moaning behind the Asgardians, suggesting that Tony was now on his knees too, sucking the soldier.   
“That’s it, mortal… You like the taste of it, don’t you?” Loki purred, watching as I moved my head up and down, feeling it sliding in and out of my throat. It was strange. I had heard Thor call me mortal many times, but Loki made it sound so much more demeaning.   
“Come back, darling.” Thor told me. Without hesitation, I popped off of Loki’s staff and swallowed Thor’s hammer. Inch by inch, I went lower down his cock again. “Thaaat’s it… Gods, you’re amazing.” He groaned, gripping my hair as I slurped at his tip and went up and down on his monolithic cock. “Want me inside you, Ryan?” Thor asked me with his old dirty smile that made my stomach leap.  
“I do, your majesty.” I winked, coming off his shaft. He pulled me up onto my feet before crashing his lips into mine. I wrapped my arms tightly around the god as we made out. He eventually managed to push my pants down my ass enough for them to fall the rest of the way down to my ankles. I felt the cold night air wash over my naked body. “Bend over, sweet thing.” Thor whispered, breaking off and looking me in the eyes. A shiver went through my whole body. 

I bent over, away from Thor and my hands reached out to lean against the tree in front of me. Thor knelt down behind me and I felt his large hands spread my cheeks. I looked over, too, to see Steve was also bent over and Tony’s face was buried deep between the huge asscheeks. He was still in his armour, whilst Steve’s blue pants were around his ankles. However, I wasn’t looking for long before I suddenly felt Thor’s tongue run up my crack, sending another shiver up my spine.   
“Fuuuuck, Thor…” I shuddered. I heard him chuckle behind me before he pushed his face between my cheeks. “Oh fuck!” I gasped as I felt his strong tongue push through my hole. I listened as Loki went down to his knees behind me as well. I felt as he began grazing his teeth across my ass as Thor’s tongue went deeper and deeper inside me. I could feel his beard brushing between my asscheeks as he began licking and flicking his tongue inside me.   
“Shit, that feels good…” I groaned, over Steve’s moans. Then soon, I felt Thor pull his head out from my ass, only to be replaced by Loki’s. I felt the narrow, quick tongue spear my hole. “Argh fuck!” I moaned as I felt it darting to the different crevices of my insides.  
“Enjoy that, brother?” Thor whispered, kissing at my ass. Loki certainly seemed hungry for it, the way he deeply inhaled whilst aggressively fucking his tongue into me.   
“Ah, Jesus, that feels so fucking good, Loki…” I groaned. Then soon, Thor replaces Loki’s head again and I felt his tongue inside me again - seductively caressing my insides with it. “Oh shit… Shit, Thor, fuck me!” I pleaded.   
“Yeah? You want me to fill you up like no other mortal can, dear?” Thor whispered, pulling his face from my ass.   
“Fuck yeah, give it to me.” I nodded, desperately, before I heard Steve moan out, loudly. I looked over to see him pressed up against a tree with Tony right behind him, balls deep in the soldier. 

Thor’s huge arms wrapped around my waist so he could lift me up onto my feet - whilst he stood up as well.   
“Bend over, Ryan. I'm going to make your body feel good.” Thor whispered to me, gently pushing me by my shoulder until I was practically at a 90 degree angle. Loki, meanwhile, decided to come in front of me and leaned against the tree I had been leaning on. His long cock stood proudly in front of me as Thor spat on his lightning rod. I didn't hesitate. As I wrapped my lips around the head of Loki’s cock, I felt the head of Thor’s begin pushing its way into my hole.   
“Goood boy…” Loki purred as I whimpered around Loki’s cock as I felt the God of Thunder slowly push his meat inside me, inch by inch. As I swallowed more of Loki’s shaft, I felt Thor’s girthy cock push through my walls, filling me up more and more, making my insides feel like they were on fire.   
“That’s it, Ryan… Just relax…” Thor muttered, stroking my back as he went deeper. I bobbed my head up and down on Loki’s shaft as a distraction to the burning sensation rushing through my body. Eventually, Thor’s balls pressed against my ass - he was as deep as he could go.   
“J-Jesus, Thor, y-you’re huge…” I stammered, coming off of Loki’s cock.   
“I know, and you love it.” Thor smirked, before beginning to slowly thrust his hips back and forth. I felt his thick beast slide back and forth, making my legs shake at the intensity. I had forgotten just how big he was. He held me by my hips, probably just in case my legs gave way, as he gyrated his hips into me.   
“Put it back in your mouth, boy.” Loki growled. So, I swallowed the mischievous cock again, as much as I could, as I felt Thor pull back his hips, then push the cock back inside me. Gradually, the pain was subdued by the pleasure as Thor picked up the pace. I moaned pathetically around Loki’s mushroom tip as I felt Thor’s balls slapping against my ass.  
“That’s it, Ryan… Take it… Your hole feels magnificent…” Thor grunted, only going harder and faster.   
“Yeah, Thor, fuck him… Like the whore he is….” Loki sneered, thrusting slightly into my throat. Meanwhile, Steve was still pressed up against the tree near us, being fucked brutally by Tony. Made me glad Bucky had fucked him enough times during our days as the Howling Commandos.   
“Yeah, you like that, Cap? You like me fucking your perfect ass?” Tony grunted as his suit made the mechatronic noises with every movement.  
“I love it, Tony! Argh fuck yeah!” Steve moaned. Meanwhile, my cock was leaking precum onto the forest floor, as I felt the colossal column bash into my prostate.   
“I missed your hole so much, Ryan…” Thor grunted as I moaned like a mess around Loki’s cock. “The rears of Asgard are nothing like yours’.” He added before giving my ass a spank.   
“Fuck, I'm gonna cum…” I heard Tony say.  
“Me too, Stark… C’mon, cum inside me!” Steve pleaded. I felt like I was going to cum as well, from the sheer force of pleasure Thor was slamming into me. I think Thor noticed as well because he went even harder.   
“Argh fuck!” Tony soon moaned, over the sounds of Cap crying out as well. The tree in front of Steve was soon painted white as his huge cock splattered his thick seed all over it. Hearing them moaning, on top of Loki’s purring, on top of Thor’s grunts and thrusts was all too much for me. I moaned around Loki’s cock as my untouched cock began shooting cum onto the dirt below. My legs buckled and practically gave way, but Thor held my hips up anyway. My feet left the ground one second but that didn't matter because Thor didn't even struggle to keep my hips still and in place.   
“That's it, Ryan…” Thor groaned. Suddenly… We heard thunder rumble above us.  
“Close, brother?” Loki smirked, knowingly.  
“Very…” Thor grunted.  
“M-Me too.” Loki said, thrusting into my throat again - but I let him as he wasn't being too harsh. There was a loud clap of thunder and a flash of blanket lightning above lit up our clearing in the forest.   
“A-ARRRGH! Yeah, take it, Ryan! Oh yeaaaah!” Thor suddenly yelled loudly, in a booming voice as a deafening thunder clap echoed through the trees. The head of his cock erupted. He flooded my ass with thick, white cum. Load after load after load, it blasted into my hole, like a jet stream. It was similar to Steve - just so much. I felt it begin to leak out of my ass as he continued thrusting. A bolt of lightning streamed across the sky as Thor climaxed. I continued sucking the head of Loki’s shaft, which was enough for the Frost Giant.   
“Oh yeaaaah! Swallow my load, mortal slut!” Loki suddenly blurted out. I felt his cold, icy cum suddenly fill my mouth. The smooth, creamy, cold seed spurred into my throat. I hungrily gulped it down, trying to keep up with the violent blasts. Thankfully he didn't cum as much as Thor, but it was still a lot. It leaked out the corner of my mouth as I desperately attempted to swallow every drop. 

When every had shot every last drop, Thor finally released his grip on my hips and I practically collapsed to the ground. Loki sat down against the tree as Tony and Steve were in a heap on the ground. The thunder had dissipated as Thor stood there, looking down at us all.  
“That was glorious, Ryan.” Thor told me as I laid on the floor, panting heavily.  
“Wh-When was lightning and cumming at the same time a thing?” I half laughed, looking up at him.  
“I always do that… Well, I didn't with you because I had lost my powers of lightning. But shortly things went back to normal.” Thor told me.  
“The entire realm of Asgard knows when Thor’s getting off because of it.” Loki scoffed.   
“Well, you can reminisce about that in a cell.” Steve mentioned, standing back up. “We need to get back. I'll call Nat and tell her where to pick us up.” He told us.


	8. The Science Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryan joins Tony and Bruce in the lab, the three decide to have some fun...

We returned to the Helicarrier with our prisoner, who was soon escorted away by agents towards his cell. Natasha, Thor, Steve, Bruce and I were watching as Loki was placed into a glass, circular enclosure. It had a catwalk all around it as below the cage there was a large hatch that could open up to the long drop below. We were watching through the video feed playing on the table at the front of the Helicarrier. We were all gathered around it, except for Tony. We watched, silently, as Fury walked towards a control panel outside of the cage on the screen.  
“In case it’s unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass…” Nick said, hitting some buttons. The floor below Loki’s cage opened up, revealing the epic drop below the Helicarrier - creating a loud blast of wind. Loki peered over, looking completely calm. “... it’s 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how this works?” Fury said over the noise, before closing it back up again. “Ant. Boot.” Fury said, first gesturing to Loki, then to the controls.  
“It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.” Loki said with an amused smile.   
“Built for something a lot stronger than you.” Fury said.  
“Oh, I've heard.” Loki said before looking directly into the camera. I felt goosebumps run over my skin. “A mindless beast. Makes play he’s still a man.” Loki continued as I looked up at the anxious Bruce. “How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?”   
“How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate.” Fury told him. “You might not be glad that you did.”  
“Oooh…” Loki said, mockingly. “It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is.” Loki growled.  
“Yeah, well, let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something.” Fury said, leaving the God. Loki walked towards the camera and looked into it again. I switched the camera feed off, deciding that was enough.   
“He really grows on you, doesn’t he?” Bruce said, sarcastically.   
“Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play?” Steve asked.  
“He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.” Thor explained.  
“An army? From outer space?” Steve said looking over at me.  
“Need a hug?” I asked, feeling bad.  
“So, he’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Bruce said.  
“Selvig?” Thor repeated.  
“He's an astrophysicist.” Bruce said.  
“He’s a friend.” Thor said, then also looking at me.  
“Loki has him under some kind of spell.” I told him.  
“Along with one of ours’.” Natasha added, thinking about Barton.  
“I want to know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here.” Steve pointed out.   
“I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him.” Bruce reasoned.   
“Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother.” Thor said, firmly.  
“He killed 80 people in two days.” Natasha said.  
“He’s adopted.” Thor defended, making me scoff.   
“I think it’s about the mechanics. Iridium… What do they need the iridium for?” Bruce asked.  
“It’s a stabilising agent.” Tony said, walking in with Coulson by his side. Tony was now out of the Iron suit and instead wearing a Black Sabbath, dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. “It means the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD.” He continued, walking over. “No hard feelings, Point Break. You’ve got a mean swing.” Tony said as he walked past Thor and patted his bicep. “Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants.” Tony continued, walking to where Fury usually stood, where there were control panels on either side of him. “Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails. That man is playing Galaga! He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did.” Tony pointed out. Steve looked back over at me, looking confused and I just shrugged. Tony placed a hand on one eye and looked from his left to his right at the different screens. “How does Fury even see these?”   
“He turns.” Maria Hill answered, looking unamused.  
“Sounds exhausting.” Tony said, making me give a chuckle. “The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube.” Tony explained.  
“When did you become such an expert in this?” I asked, teasingly.  
“Last night.” He winked, knowing how much I loved his intelligence. “The packet, Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?” Tony asked.   
“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asked.   
“He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier.” Bruce said.  
“Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the Quantum tunnelling effect.” Tony shrugged, as he walked towards the other scientist.   
“Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet.” Bruce continued.  
“Finally, someone who speaks English.” Tony smiled.  
“Is that what just happened?” Steve asked me, clueless.   
“It’s good to meet you, Dr. Banner.” Tony said, shaking his hand. “Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster.” Tony smiled.  
“Thanks…” Bruce sighed.  
“Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him.” Fury said, also entering the room.   
“I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon.” Steve pointed out.  
“I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.” Fury told us.  
“Monkeys? I do not understand.” Thor frowned.  
“I do!” Steve blurted out. “I understood that reference.”   
“Shall we play Doctor?” Tony asked Banner.  
“This way, sir.” Bruce nodded before leading him away.  
“Come with.” Tony told me, taking my hand and pulling me along. 

The two scientists brought me into the lab, where Bruce had the staff placed on a stand on a desk. Tony and Bruce began inspecting it, exchanging science chatter between each other that I simply did not understand.   
“So Bruce. Did you know that Ryan here has been fucking all of us? Me, Thor, Steve and apparently you, too.” Tony mentioned.   
“Well… I knew he and Cap were doing it, since… The three of us, um…” Bruce said, awkwardly.   
“Shit, does your ass ever take a break?” Tony chuckled.  
“If anyone should know, it's you.” I shrugged, blushing.   
“That is true. I do know. And I know that you're thinking about me bending you over this desk…” Tony smirked, getting intimately closer.  
“Are you two really about to fuck… Again?” Bruce asked, surprised.  
“Wanna join in, Greeny?” Tony smirked, looking over his shoulder at the awkward scientist.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I think I do.” Bruce muttered before coming over. They both leaned in and all three pairs of our lips connected. Their hands roamed all over my body, as mine did to them. Soon, Tony was unbuttoning my shirt as Bruce was unbuttoning my pants. Soon, they fell off my shoulders and legs, falling to a pile on the floor - leaving me in just a pair of boxer briefs.   
“Undress us.” Tony whispered to me.   
“Yes, Daddy.” I winked, making Bruce have a surprised expression.  
“Shit, you two are hot.” Bruce muttered as he watched me pull Tony’s shirt over his head. His muscular body was exposed, along with his glowing arc reactor.   
“Never gets old…” I muttered, running my hands over his body, from his pecs down to his abs.   
“You know not to touch with your hands, Ryan…” Tony growled, before gripping my hair and forcing my face into his chest. I hungrily began sucking on his nipple with my arms wrapped around him. “Yeaah, That’s it, baby.” Tony purred. Bruce watched, mouth agape, as he watched my tongue all over his chest. “Go on, give Mr Greeny his turn.” Tony told me. He gave me a peck on the lips before I moved onto Bruce. The scientist leaned in and immediately kissed me as I began unbuttoning his purple shirt. Eventually, it opened up and I pushed the shirt off his shoulders. I broke off and I instantly buried my face into his hairy body. I inhaled his body musk as I ran my tongue across his chest before taking his nipple into my mouth. He scrunched my hair into his fingers as I sucked on the nub.   
“Yeah, that’s it, Ryan… Shit, that’s nice…” Bruce muttered as I ran my face through his fur to the other nipple. As I swirled my tongue around it, my hands began fumbling at his pants, desperate to get him naked.   
“That's it, kid. I know how much you want our dicks.” Tony smirked. Soon, the black pants fell to Bruce’s ankles, along with his black boxer briefs. His hard cock flung out.   
“My turn.” Tony told me, before I could be tempted to go straight to my knees. He cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. Bruce stroked his cock to the sight of us. As Tony’s tongue slipped into my mouth, my hands were unbuckling his belt. As fast as I could, I made his pants also fall to his ankles, along with the blue boxer briefs he had on. The second cock was freed. “Good boy.” Tony breathed into my face when we broke off. “How about you bend over that desk, there?” Tony whispered into my ear.   
“Yes, Daddy.” I winked with an innocent voice. 

I bent over one of the desks, in front of the two geniuses. I felt the cold surface against my bare skin.   
“Shit, Thor really did a number on you.” Tony chuckled, noticing how the Asgardian cum was soaking through the cotton of my boxer briefs.   
“You really got fucked by Thor?” Bruce said in disbelief.  
“This dude’s fucked everyone, man.” Tony scoffed before gripping the hem of my boxer briefs and pulling them down. White, thick cum was practically gushing from my hole. It leaked down my thighs, trickling down my limbs.   
“Holy shit…” Bruce muttered, amazed.   
“Wanna taste, lab partner?” Tony suggested. They both leaned in and I felt both of their tongues hungrily begin lapping up the extra terrestrial cum. I moaned as I felt their warm, wet licks, scooping up the thick, white goop.   
“Taste’s so good…” Bruce mumbled, before I felt Tony’s tongue dive into my hole.   
“Ah fuck…” I shuddered, the side of my head against the cool surface.   
“That’s it, you like that Radford?” Bruce said, before Tony let him have his turn in burying his face into my still stretched-out hole.  
“Oh God, yeah.” I groaned as I felt Tony’s teeth sink into my ass, playfully biting at my skin.   
“Argh, I need to fuck him.” Tony muttered before spanking my ass.   
“Please, Daddy, I need it…” I whimpered. 

So soon, Bruce stepped aside as Tony stood behind me. I felt his cock slide between my cheeks, teasing my sore hole by rubbing the length of his shaft against it.  
“Oh, Daddy, please…” I whimpered.  
“Yeah, you want Daddy’s dick? Was the Asgardian not enough for you?” Tony smirked. “Nobody can please you like Daddy, huh?” He said leaning down and kissing my upper back.  
“Yeah, Daddy. I need you inside me…” I pleaded.   
“If you insist.” Tony chuckled, leaning back up and spitting on his cock.  
“Don't hog him for too long.” Bruce said, stroking his cock as he watched Tony spread his saliva over his cock.  
“Don't worry, Greeny, you’ll get your turn.” Tony winked before soon, I felt the head of his cock push through my hole.  
“Ah shit…” I groaned, feeling his manhood sliding into me. I gripped the edge of the desk as I felt it sink further and further into me.   
“Oh yeaaah, Ryan… That’s it…” Tony groaned, going deeper and deeper. He gripped my hips as he moved his hips forward, until finally his balls pressed against my ass. I felt it throb inside me.  
“Fuck ms, Daddy.” I told him, breathlessly.   
“You got it, kid.” Tony said. Soon, he began thrusting his hips back and forth, not wasting any time in getting faster and harder.   
“Ah fuck yeah!” I moaned, my sore ass being roughly fucked yet again. His cock pushed in and out of me as his balls slapped against my skin.   
“So hot…” Bruce muttered next to Tony, watching in awe.  
“Yeah, you like whatcha see, Doc?” Tony smirked before pulling Bruce into a kiss. They hungrily kissed as Tony continued pounding into my whimpering body. Bruce’s hands groped and squeezed Tony’s pecs as my cock dribbled precum into the tiled floor beneath the desk.   
“You wanna go?” Tony muttered when Bruce finally broke off.  
“God, yeah.” Bruce said. So, Tony slipped his cock from my ass and soon, he and Bruce switched places. Then, I soon felt the fat cock push it's way inside me as well.   
“Ahhh fuck yeah… So thick…” I groaned, before he slammed into me.  
“Argh yeah, take it, Radford!” Bruce grunted.   
“Mmm, give it to me, Bruce! Fuck me, hard!” I moaned, loudly. Like Tony, his nails gripped my hips as he began thrusting hard and fast into me. Tony watched, stroking his cock as he watched Bruce’s hips aggressively move back and forth. Then soon, they switched again… and again… and again. My brain felt like it was being turned to mush as I tried to keep track of which cock was inside me. The desk was shaking so much that things were toppling over, such as pens and equipment. Tony just thrusted feels inside me when he leaned down and began kissing at my shoulder - nipping it with his teeth.   
“Louder…” He growled into my ear.   
“Y-Yes, Daddy!” I moaned, my voice cracking as I whimpered louder for him. His breathing was getting heavier and heavier.   
“Oh fuck, I'm close already, baby… Want Daddy to cum inside you, kid?” Tony growled into my ear before giving my ass a spank.  
“Oh fuck yeah, do it Daddy… Breed me…” I told him, desperately. He wrapped an arm around my chest, getting a better grip on me whilst rutting his hips into me.   
“Argh yeah, take it… Mmm, such a good boy!” Tony muttered into my ear, over the sound of Bruce jerking off his wet cock. Then, Tony plunged his cock as deep as he could with a loud groan. “Arrrrgh yeaaaah… Fuck, Ryan! Mmmm baby!” Tony grunted as the cock inside my twitched - erupting hot cum deep inside me.   
“Ah shit! Yeah, Daddy, fill me up…” I moaned, feeling my own climax quickly approaching.   
“Fuck, I'm gonna cum soon… Lemme cum inside him!” Bruce told Tony, who was still coming down from his climax. Tony just nodded before slipping his cock out of my hole and stepped aside, leaning back on the desk. Bruce got up behind me before slamming his cock deep into me.  
“Oh fuck yeah!” I cried out as he quickly began slamming into me, aggressively moving his hips back and forth. The pleasure that was running through my body was becoming too much. I reached down and began stroking my cock, desperate for the climax. I could hear the squelching of his cock fucking the jizz-filled hole. “I'm gonna cum, Bruce…” I told him.  
“Do it, Radford. Cum all over the floor from the feeling of me inside you.” Bruce grunted. I didn't last much longer. My legs buckled before soon, I cried out in pure ecstasy.   
“Argh fuck! Mmmm fuck yeah, Bruce!” I blurted out as I began shooting cum all over the tiled floor.  
“Fuck that’s so hot…” Tony muttered, watching.   
“I'm gonna cum… Argh- You ready for it?” Bruce muttered.  
“Oh fuck yeah! Cum inside me!” I begged. Then finally, he pulled my hips as he thrusted forward, slamming into my hole.   
“Argh yeah, Ryan! Shit, that’s so good! Oh fuck yeah!” Bruce groaned as I felt his tip blast cum inside me, filling me up even more. When he was finally finished, he pulled his cock from inside me and stepped back a bit. I numbly stood up and then leaned back against the desk beside Tony.  
“You did good, kid.” Tony smiled, putting an arm around me.  
“Thanks, Daddy.” I blushed, giving him a cuddle. 

The three of us got dressed and soon, Tony and Bruce were getting back to work as I sat on a desk, watching in awe of their combined genius. I couldn't believe I was in this movie - but I loved it. However, my memory of the ending was getting pretty fuzzy. I was sure they won, right?  
“The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig’s reports of the Tesseract.” Bruce said, scanning it with a handheld device. “But it's going to take weeks to process.”   
“If we bypass the mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can click this at around 600 teraflops.” Tony explained, using a monitor to look through information.   
“I've never felt more dumber.” I scoffed as Tony headed back towards Bruce.  
“Y’know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime.” Tony told him. “Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land.”   
“Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem.” Bruce sighed.  
“Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises.” Tony assured him, before poking Bruce in the side with a metal rod, giving him an electric shock.   
“Ow!” Bruce blurted out as Tony gave him an amused look.  
“Hey!” Steve called out, coming into the lab, still wearing his nicely fitting Captain America suit. “Are you nuts?” He questioned Tony.   
“Yes he is.” I scoffed.  
“You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?” Tony asked Bruce, fascinated.  
“Is everything a joke to him?” Steve asked me, looking frustrated.   
“Funny things are.” Tony corrected.  
“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny.” Steve scowled. “No offence, Doc.”  
“It's all right. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things.” Bruce assured him.   
“You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut.” Tony told him, picking up a packet of blueberries.  
“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr Stark.” Steve said.  
“Do you think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before?” Tony asked. All three of them looked over at me.  
“I don't know. I didn't even know they had the Tesseract until the day everything went to shit.” I shrugged.  
“See? He didn't even tell Ryan, because he knew Ryan would tell us. I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables.” Tony reasoned.  
“You think Fury’s hiding something?” Steve asked before looking back over to me again.  
“Of course he is. He’s a spy, Steve. He’s the big, mega spy. His secrets will have secrets.” I reasoned.  
“See? It's bugging him too, isn't it?” Tony asked Bruce.  
“Urrrr… I just want to finish my work here, and…” Bruce said, awkwardly.  
“Doctor?” Steve questioned.  
“‘A warm light for all mankind.’” Bruce quoted Loki. “Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube.”  
“I heard it.” Steve nodded.  
“Well, I think that was meant for you.” Bruce said, pointing to Tony. In response, Tony offered him a blueberry. “Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news.”   
“The Stark Tower? That big, ugly…” Steve began, earning a glare from Tony. “... building in New York?”  
“It's powered by an arc reactor, a self sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?” Bruce asked.  
“It's just the prototype.” Tony shrugged. “I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That’s what he’s getting at.”   
“So, why didn't Shield bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?” Bruce pointed out.  
“I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of Shield’s secure files.” Tony said.  
“I'm sorry, did you just say-”  
“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I'll know every dirty secret Shield has ever tried to hide.” Tony explained. “Blueberry?” He offered.   
“Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around.” Steve commented, ignoring the blueberries.  
“An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome.” Tony argued.  
“I think Loki’s trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he’ll succeed.” Steve said. “We have orders. We should follow them.”  
“Following’s not really my style.” Tony shrugged, having another blueberry.  
“And you're all about style, aren't you?” Steve sighed.  
“Of the people in this room, which one is A) wearing a spangly outfit, and B) not of use?” Tony mocked.  
“Hey, I helped design the suit!” I whined, a bit offended.  
“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you.” Bruce said.  
“Just find the Cube.” Steve told them before heading out the door.   
“That’s the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they should've kept him on ice.” Tony scoffed.  
“Hey, you don't mean that.” I told him, knowingly. He gave a reluctant sigh and kissed my cheek.  
“The design’s actually not bad.” Tony said under his breath.   
“Thank you. He’s not wrong about Loki, by the way. Whether it looks like it or not - he has the upperhand.” I reasoned.  
“What he’s got is an Acme dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. And I'm going to be there when it does.” Tony smirked.  
“Yeah? I'll read all about it.” Bruce smiled, using one of the screens.   
“Uh huh. Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us.” Tony suggested.  
“No, you see, I don't get a suit of armour. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare.” Bruce described.  
“I've got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it.” Tony told him, tapping the arc reactor in his chest. “This little circle of light, it's a part of me now, not just armour. It's a terrible privilege.” Tony explained before walking over to Bruce.  
“But you can control it.” Bruce said.  
“Because I learned how.” Tony said.  
“It's different.”  
“Hey, I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you.” Tony insisted.  
“So you're saying that the Hulk… The other guy saved my life? That’s nice.” Bruce shrugged. “It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what?”   
“I guess we’ll find out.” Tony smirked before going back over to his station.  
“You might not enjoy that.”   
“And you just might.” Suddenly, I heard the earbud in my ear beep so I turned it on, awaiting to hear who wanted to talk to me.  
“Agent Radford, it's Coulson. Speak to Thor - maybe he can get information out of Loki.” He told me.  
“You got it.” I nodded. “Be back in a bit.” I told the science bros.   
“Hide the limp?” Tony called after me as I hobbled towards the door.   
“I’ve been hiding limps since the day I met you.” I laughed, leaving the lab.

“As soon as Loki took Selvig, we moved Jane.” I was explaining to Thor in a private meeting room with a computer that I used to show Thor of her whereabouts. “They've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday.” I continued, trying to not stare at Thor’s bulging arms. “A generous fee, private plane, very remote. She’s safe.” I assured him.  
“Thank you. It’s no accident, Loki taking Erik Selvig, I dread what he plans for him once he’s done. I’m surprised he didn't take you.” Thor admitted.  
“Hey, I'm no scrub. I managed to defend myself long enough to stop him from getting the chance.” I defended.  
“I am proud. You're always tougher than I expect you to be.” Thor admitted, lifting his hand to caress my face.   
“You changed my life. You changed everything around here.” I blushed.  
“I fear you and your realm were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we’re more advanced, but we come here, battling like bilge snipe.” Thor sighed, pulling his hand away.  
“What the fuck is bilge snipe?” I scoffed.   
“You know, huge, scaly, big antlers? You don't have those?” Thor described, using his hands to demonstrate antlers.   
“No.” I chuckled.   
“Well, they are repulsive. And they trample everything in their path.” Thor sighed.  
“Well, you can't be anything alike because you're damn cute.” I assured him, giving him a hug.  
“When I first came to Earth, Loki’s rage followed me here, and your people paid the price. And now, again.” Thor continued, hugging me back. “In my youth, I courted war.”   
“Thor, this isn't your fault. This is Loki’s. You aren't responsible for his actions.” I told him, this time I was the one who cupped his face.   
“I had missed you so much.” Thor muttered before kissing me, passionately. His strong arms wrapped around me as our lips played together before he soon broke off.   
“I missed you too. Listen, the war hasn't started yet. Maybe you could get Loki to tell us where the Tesseract is?” I suggested, looking into his electric-blue eyes.   
“I do not know. Loki’s mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me.” Thor told me. “There’s no pain would prise his need from him.”   
“That’s what everyone thinks until they're desperate.” I said.  
“What are you asking me to do?” Thor asked.  
“I'm asking… Are you prepared to do what you must?” I said.   
“Loki is a prisoner.” Thor said.  
“Then why do I feel like he’s the only person on this ship that wants to be here?” I sighed before suddenly - the screen we had been looking at began blinking with a message.   
‘VIRUS DETECTED’.   
“Shit, Tony…” I muttered before soon - Natasha’s voice began speaking into my ear.  
“Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way.” She told us.  
“We gotta go.” I told Thor.


	9. Hulk Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hulk is unleashed and the possessed Hawkeye is captured... But it's not Barton who ends up tied to the bed.

We met with Natasha as Thor and I made our way to the lab, where Fury, Tony, Bruce and Steve were already arguing.   
“I was wrong, Radford. The world hasn't changed a bit.” Steve told me as he watched me step inside.  
“Did you know about this?” Bruce asked Natasha.  
“You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?” Natasha suggested.  
“I was in Calcutter. I was pretty well removed.” Bruce argued.   
“Loki is manipulating you.” Natasha warned him.  
“And you've been doing what, exactly?” Bruce said.  
“You didn't come here because Ryan bat his eyelashes at you.” Natasha reasoned.  
“Did a lot more than that.” I half laughed, awkwardly, not entirely sure what was going on.  
“And I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why Shield is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.” Bruce insisted, pointing to a screen that was showing a blueprint of a missile.  
“Because of him.” Nick admitted, pointing to Thor.  
“Me?” Thor frowned.   
“Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously outgunned.” Fury reasoned.  
“My people want nothing but peace with your planet.” Thor assured him.  
“But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world’s filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled.” Fury explained.   
“Like you controlled the Cube?” Steve said, sarcastically.   
“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war.” Thor added.  
“A higher form? You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.” Fury said.  
“A nuclear deterrent.” Tony sighed. “Because that always calms everything down.”   
“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark.” Fury rolled his eyes.   
“I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-” Steve began.  
“Hang on, why is this about Tony? He quit the weapons business - he made that decision on his own. I was there for it.” I argued.   
“I thought humans were more evolved than this.” Thor commented.  
“Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?” Fury said, annoyed.   
“You treat your champions with such mistrust.” Thor argued.  
“Are you boys really that naive? Shield monitors potential threats.” Natasha rolled her eyes.  
“Captain America’s on threat watch?” Bruce frowned.  
“We all are.” Natasha said.  
“Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?” Tony asked.   
“Stark, so help me God, if you make one more wisecrack…” Steve growled.  
“Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened.” Tony blurted out.   
“Show some respect.” Steve said.  
“Respect what?” Soon, we all spiralled into a bickering mess.   
“You speak of control, yet you court chaos.” Thor said.   
“That’s his M.O isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re a time bomb.” Bruce pointed out.  
“You need to step away.” Fury told him.   
“Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?” Tony shrugged.   
“Tony, stop it. You know why.” I told him.  
“He’s right. Back off.” Steve snapped.  
“I'm starting to want you to make me.” Tony said, looking agitated.  
“Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off and what are you?” Steve questioned.  
“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony shrugged.  
“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.” Steve accused.  
“I think I would just cut the wire.” Tony said.  
“Always a way out. You may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” Steve warned him.  
“A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” Tony insulted.  
“Okay, boys, let's calm down.” I told them.  
“Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds.” Steve continued, which made Thor chuckle.  
“You people are so petty and tiny.” He scoffed.  
“Yeah, this is a team.” Bruce said, sarcastically.  
“Agent Radford, would you escort Dr Banner back to his-” Fury began.  
“Where? You rented my room.” Bruce argued.  
“The cell was just in case…”  
“In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried!” Bruce confessed. “I got low. I didn't see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk.” He continued, getting angrier and angrier. “You want to know my secret, Agent Radford? You want to know how I stay calm?” He growled, all the while he had taken hold of Loki’s staff without even realising.  
“Dr Banner. Put down the sceptre.” I said, nervously. He looked down at it, shocked. Then suddenly, one of the computers began beeping.   
“Got it.” Bruce said, placing the sceptre back down. “Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all.” Bruce sighed, going towards the screen that was by me.  
“You located the Tesseract?” Natasha asked.   
“I could get there the fastest.” Tony said.  
“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it.” Thor said as Tony went to leave.  
“You're not going alone.” Steve said, grabbing Tony’s arm.  
“You’re gonna stop me?” Tony challenged.   
“Put on the suit, let's find out.” Steve growled.  
“I'm not afraid to hit an old man.” Tony argued.   
“Put on the suit.”  
“Oh my God…” Bruce whispered. Before I could ask, fire suddenly erupted from the floor. BOOM! A loud explosion blasted Bruce and I backwards, smashing us through the glass window. 

We crashed down onto the floor below and I felt some debris fall onto my foot - trapping it. Explosions continued blasting in different parts of the Helicarrier as I desperately tried to register what had happened. I looked over to see Bruce face down on the ground, in distress. We were in some kind of lower equipment room of the Helicarrier, where it was dimly lit.   
“Shit…” I muttered.  
“Hill!” Fury’s voice called out in my earpiece.  
“External detonation. Number 3 engine is down.” Maria told us. “Somebody’s got to get outside and patch that engine.”   
“Stark, you copy that?” Fury asked.  
“I’m on it.” Tony agreed.  
“Coulson. Initiate defensive lockdown in the detention section, then get to the armoury.” Fury instructed. “Radford?” He asked. However, I was too busy trying to free my foot from steel pipes that were trapping my ankle before Bruce could turn into the green monster. “I'm okay but I don't think Bruce will be...” I finally said to Fury as I watched Bruce grunt and panic. “Bruce. Hey, Bruce, come on. This is just what Loki wants, I know you can fight it. You’re gonna be okay.” I assured him, as he was panting away.   
“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Some agents asked, coming over, but I quickly motioned them to get away, knowing we were in severe danger.  
“I swear we’ll get out of this!” I assured him, as he began crying out in pain.   
“STOP LYING!” Bruce suddenly roared at me as his face was turning greener. He arched his back as he looked up. He began growing, his green muscles ripping through his purple shirt.   
“Shit, it’s happening!” I shakily whispered, desperately tugging at my ankle. His groans and roars echoed off the walls, only making me panic more. Bruce stumbled backwards off the broken glass as he was transforming... He looked back at me.  
“Bruce?” I said, terrified. He roared again before he fully transformed into the monstrous Hulk. He stood up and began stumbling away as his mind was still transitioning, bashing into shit as he walked. Then, there was another, much louder, roar. Finally, I managed to slip my ankle from the pipes. I quickly stood up and stepped away from where we had landed, looking upon the green beast. He looked back at me and had nothing but rage in his eyes. Without hesitation, I began sprinting. He roared as he began running after me. I headed for some stairs and I had barely made it halfway before the Hulk had caught up. Quickly, I jumped up onto the catwalk above as Hulk ripped the stairs from under my feet. I jumped into a maintenance shaft and began running through - but behind me the grated floor was being torn off, as the green monster desperately tried to kill me from beneath. I ducked under some pipes and slipped away, hearing the primal roar behind me.   
“Tony?” I said into my ear piece.  
“You okay?” He asked me.  
“Got a Hulk after me!” I panted, still hurrying through.  
“Don't worry, I've got your back. Jarvis, release the R-Rated Prototype. Ryan, just avoid him for as long as you can.” Tony said.   
“What do you think I've been doing?!” I hissed, sneaking through the darkness. I could no longer hear Hulk as I walked through the room of pipes and equipment. I continued sneaking through, but soon… I could hear heavy footsteps. I stopped and froze, trying to determine where it was coming from. I took out my gun and held it up, carefully walking through the dark. Then suddenly…   
“RAAARRRRGHHHHHH!!!!!” The Hulk suddenly roared out, emerging from the shadows. Knowing a bullet wouldn't stop him, I shot the pipe above his head which sprayed ice cold gas into his face hoping it would stun him, before sprinting away. As I began running down a corridor, the Hulk chased me, barrelling towards me, smashing the surroundings on the way. However, as I ran, I noticed there was a light at the end of the hallway flying towards me. I soon realised what it was… The R-Rated Protocol. Just as Hulk was catching up to me, the flying chunk of metal latched itself onto my chest. Then, it began spreading out, encasing more and more of my body in the purple and silver iron man suit.   
“Oh fuck yes!” I said as the helmet went over my head. But just as I gained vision with the interface overlaying it, I ran out of the hallway and - SMACK! The Hulk’s hand walloped into my side and sent me flying into the wall. “Argh fuck!” I groaned, in pain as I collapsed on the floor. I watched as the Hulk went to hit me again, but I raised my hands and blasted him with energy, which only made him angrier. He went to attack me before suddenly, Thor flew in from seemingly nowhere and practically tackled Hulk. They both crashed through another wall into the next room.   
“Got my gift?” Tony asked me through the suit.  
“Thanks, Daddy.” I chuckled.  
“Daddy?” I heard Steve cringe - I had completely forgotten we were still on comms.  
“Forget I said that.” I blushed. 

I stood up and soon flew into the next room, where Thor and Hulk were standing opposite each other. Around them were some jets and I realised we were in the aircraft port.   
“Thor! Keep him busy. We cannot let him run around and destroy more of the Helicarrier!” I instructed him before Hulk attempted to swing his fist towards the Asgardian - but he missed. Thor returned by swinging his hammer and bashing Hulk, almost knocking the beast off his feet. Hulk attempted to continue attacking him whilst I began shooting energy blasts - trying to subdue him… But he was only getting angrier and angrier. “Bruce! We are your friends!” I tried to call out before Hulk went to wallop me. However Thor managed to jump in the way and catch the giant green fist, holding it back. His bulging bare arms flexed as he held it up.  
“We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!” Thor yelled. However, Hulk lifted his arm up before punching the God with his other fist, sending Thor flying into me. We both soared across the port into a collection of boxes, smashing through them. Thor soon got off of me, getting back up to his feet.  
“Stay back.” Thor told me before raising his hand. The Hulk roared as he began racing towards us. At the last second, Mjölnir swooped into Thor’s hand in time for him to uppercut the Hulk with it. Bruce fell back into a fighter jet, smashing it in two.   
“You alright?” Thor asked me, helping me to my feet.  
“Watch out!” I blurted out, seeing Hulk rip off the tail end of the jet and soon hurled it at us. I flew upwards and dodged it while Thor slid underneath it before he threw his hammer only for the Hulk to try and catch it. He fell backwards as the hammer landed onto the concrete. Desperately, the Hulk tried to pick it up off the ground, but of course, he was not worthy. He pulled so hard his feet began sinking into the ground. While he was distracted, Thor ran over and kneed him in the face, before picking up the hammer and leaping onto the beast’s back, getting him into a chokehold. Whilst he had him trapped, I blasted energy into the Hulk, trying to keep him as distracted as possible whilst Tony and Steve were trying to fix the engines. But soon, the Hulk jumped upwards, crashing through the ceiling and up into the next floor.   
“Shit…” I muttered before getting in contact with Fury. “Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!” I warned him.  
“I’ll send someone to get his attention.” Fury told me. I flew through the hole where Hulk and Thor had smashed through. I saw Hulk and Thor brawling in a mess of chaos in front of a large, glass window that looked onto the clouds outside. However, before I could say anything, Hulk threw Thor into me, yet again, sending us both back into a collection of storage crates.   
“Someone’s on their way!” I called out to Thor as we both began getting up. Suddenly, a spray of bullets blasted through the window at the other end of the room, aiming for the Hulk. A fighter jet was hovering outside, focusing on the monster. Thor protectively got in front of me and put his arms around me, guarding me from any bullets. I heard a roar before some loud, running footsteps then I peaked over Thor’s shoulder to see the Hulk leaping through the window towards the fighter jet.   
“Shit!” I blurted out before sprinting after him.  
“Ryan!” Thor shouted after me.  
“GUARD LOKI!” I commanded him before taking off and flying out the window as well. 

The Hulk had landed on the nose of the jet - making it spiral downwards out of control. He began tearing it apart as I flew after them, seeing dark plumes of smoke trail behind them. The pilot tried to eject but when he shot out the Hulk caught him, waved him around before throwing him away. I shot towards the pilot, soaring towards the man who was flailing around out of control. When I finally caught up I caught the chair he was strapped into.   
“I’VE GOT YOU!” I called out before soon flying back up towards the Helicarrier. “Tony, do you need any help?” I asked through the headset.  
“Yep! Cap’s distracted by some of Loki’s minions!” Tony told me. I flew up to the surface of the Helicarrier and placed the man down onto the runway, before flying towards the broken engine. I arrived at the large hole where the explosion had blasted through and found Tony standing on an edge, using a laser to cut through a big piece of broken metal in the rotors, before he jumped on it so they fell off back down to Earth.  
“How can I help?!” I called out and Tony just pointed in a direction. I flew over to see Steve dealing with a few of Loki’s hired muscle. I flew down to the platform they were on and joined in the brawl. As Steve was expertly fighting a couple, I was blasting the others with my energy blasts - throwing a few of them off the Helicarrier.   
“Keep them busy!” Steve yelled to me before jumping up onto an upper catwalk as a couple more hostiles came running from inside the Helicarrier. However, I had barely begun to shoot at them before suddenly - the entire Helicarrier began tilting backwards.  
“It’s Barton. He took out our systems. He’s headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?” Fury’s voice said into the earpiece.  
“This is Agent Romanoff. I copy.” Natasha responded.  
“Stark! We’re losing altitude!” Fury said.  
“Yeah, I noticed.” Tony said as I continued blasting at the oncoming soldiers, taking them down one or two at a time.   
“RYAN!” I heard Steve cry out as I took out the last one. I looked back to see Cap had disappeared. I flew up onto the catwalk and soon found him, hanging on by a cable whilst he flailed in the sky. It gave me serious Bucky flashbacks.   
“I’VE GOT YOU!” I shouted out before taking off and flying towards him. Meanwhile, it looked like Tony was pushing the propellers himself, going faster and faster.   
“Cap, hit the lever!” Tony instructed.  
“GIVE US A MINUTE!” I shouted, wrapping my arms around Steve’s waist.  
“Lever! Now!” Tony insisted as I flew Steve back towards the catwalk. I set him down and soon spotted the red lever on the wall.   
“HELP!” Tony cried out as I grabbed the handle and pulled it down as Steve caught his breath on the floor.   
“You okay?” I asked him, lifting my face mask.  
“Very glad you came when you did.” Steve half laughed. Tony flew over and soon landed on his feet - his armour looking really scratched up.  
“Thanks, Ryan.” Tony said, giving me a hug.  
“Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd have been bashed to pieces by the Hulk.” I told him. “Where did this come from?”  
“You think I wasn’t gonna pack you a backup suit whilst there was an alien invasion?” Tony scoffed.  
“Agent Coulson is down.” Fury’s voice suddenly informed us, through our earpieces. My heart sank.

Later, Steve, Tony and I were sitting at the strategy table recovering from everything that had just happened - each of us feeling saddened by the news of what happened to Coulson. The engines were fixed and Barton was detained and on the mend, but we had lost our prisoner, Thor and Bruce. Steve had taken off most of his Captain America suit and was left wearing the long sleeved, tight blue undershirt and pants. Tony and I had also taken off our iron suits. Fury was standing before us - getting ready to give us his speech.  
“These were in Phil Coulson’s jacket.” Fury began. “I guess he never did get you to sign them.” He said before throwing some bloody Captain America trading cards onto the glass table. Steve picked one of them up, feeling guilty. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, gently stroking it. “We’re dead up in the air. Our communications, the location of the Cube, Banner, Thor… I got nothing for you. I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming.” Fury continued. “Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they could become something more. To see if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could.” Fury explained. “Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea. In heroes.” He said before Tony suddenly stood to his feet, then walked away. “Well, it's an old fashioned notion.”   
“Agent Radford. Do me a favour and watch over Barton.” Natasha instructed me on the headset.   
“I'll be right there.” I sighed before getting up. “You gonna be okay?” I asked Steve.  
“I'm okay, are you?” He asked.  
“I'll be better when this is all over.” I said before heading off.

I approached Barton’s room and after Nat and I exchanged some words, I stepped inside to see Clint laying on a bed, wrists bound to it. He was unconscious. I came in and sat on a chair, feeling like I could fall asleep, myself. But I didn't. I just watched over him. Eventually, he awoke. He groaned and grunted, eyes scrunching closed as his head shook violently. He was wearing a black, tight, short sleeved jacket, over a black vest, then a pair of black pants, too.   
“Clint, you're going to be all right. Okay? Just breathe.” I said, softly. His skin was glistening in sweat as he was clearly transitioning back to the normal Barton. I stood up and walked over to the small table which had a jug of water and some cups - to pour him a drink.   
“Is that what you know? I've got no window… I had to flush him out…” He muttered, breathlessly.  
“It's gonna take some time but you're gonna level out.” I told him, remembering what Nat told me as I poured the water.   
“You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?” Clint asked me.  
“No… I don't. But I know you can recover from this.” I told him as I sat on the edge of the bed.   
“Why am I back?” Clint asked me. “How’d you get him out?”  
“Oh, I didn't. Thank Nat for that. She’s the one who hit your head hard enough.” I smiled before going to undo the straps.   
“R-Radford? How many agents did I-?”  
“No, Barton. Don't. That’s not on you, don't do that to yourself. This is Loki’s stupid tricks.” I reasoned, looking him in the eyes.  
“Did he get away?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” I sighed. “Would you know where he’d go?”   
“I didn't need to know. I didn't ask.” Barton said, clearly upset. “He’s gonna make his play soon, though. Today.” He told me, sitting up and taking his cup.  
“We have to stop him.” I said.  
“Yeah? Who’s ‘we’?” Barton asked, doubtful.  
“Whoever's left.” I shrugged.  
“Well, if I put an arrow through Loki’s eye socket, I'd sleep better, I suppose.” Barton half laughed.  
“Now that might be the sexiest thing you've said.” I chuckled.  
“Why are you involved in all this. You're… Barely a spy. You're a guy who makes and keeps connections, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why?” Barton asked, sitting next to me.  
“I didn't sign up for this job because it was easy. I signed up for this job so I could do the right thing. So I could help. Whether it’s being friends with Tony or battling a vengeful Asgardian - I'm here to help.” I reasoned.   
“You're a good man.” Barton whispered.  
“You are too.” I assured him, looking into his eyes. Then suddenly, Clint leaned in and kissed me. 

Barton wrapped his arms around me and leaned back into the bed, pulling me along until I was basically laying on top of him. We passionately kissed as I felt his strong arms wrap around me. Our tongues collided as his hands ran up and down my back. Soon, though, I broke off and looked him in the eyes.  
“Y-You sure you want to do this?” I whispered.  
“Loki fucked my ass whilst I was under his spell so many times… I'd like to have sex with my mind as my own.” Barton whispered, placing a hand on my ass.   
“I'm sorry.” I said, feeling awful for him.  
“It's okay. I'm just glad you can help me out.” He said before cupping my face and pulling me into another kiss. Soon, he rolled us over so he was on top of me, passionately making out with me on the bed. As his tongue explored my mouth, my hand began pulling his zipper down until finally he helped me strip it off him. Then, I pulled the vest off his body too - leaving his muscular body exposed.   
“Fuck, you're hot.” I muttered, running my hand up and down his body.  
“I'm no Asgardian or super soldier...” Clint half laughed.  
“Nah, you're sexy in your own way.” I assured him before pulling him into another kiss. He was grinding into me, his hardon rutting against mine. His fingers began fumbling at the buttons on my shirt, hurriedly undoing it one by one. Soon, it was thrown off the bed as well before he soon began fumbling at my pants. Barton leaned into my neck, kissing at it as he hurriedly pulled my pants down my legs, then my boxer briefs so I was completely naked underneath him.   
“Mmm, I like you.” Barton whispered, running his hands up and down my body.   
“Aha, I like you too.” I half laughed, watching him wrap his fingers around my shaft and stroking it, slowly.  
“Want me to fuck you, baby?” He whispered into my ear, kissing at my neck again.   
“Oh God, yeah, Barton… So fucking hot…” I breathed, running my own hand up and down his defined back. Then soon, he rolled us back over so I was on top of him again.   
“Get it nice and wet then, baby.” Barton whispered. 

I began kissing my way down his body. I went down his pecs before soon taking one of his perky, pink nipples into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it, sucking it hard as I listened to the agent give a low moan.   
“That’s niiiice…” He purred, gripping my hair. “But I want your lips around my cock.” He growled before pushing my head down. I still managed to kiss his abs on the way to the hardon in his crotch. I eagerly unbuttoned the pants before pulling them and his grey boxer briefs down his thighs. A thick 7 and a half inch cock whipped out, slapping me in the face in the process. He was cut and veiny - beautiful. I wrapped my fingers around the base and held it up, before running the tip of my tongue up the underside of his shaft. “Ohhh yeaaaah…” He shuddered as my tongue went up until it swirled around the arrowhead. Then, I let the cock fill my mouth inch by inch. His fingers were still gripping my hair and guided my head down until my nose nestled into his trimmed pubes. “Fuck that’s hot…” Barton groaned, watching me deepthroat the entire shaft. After Steve and Thor, this wasn't nearly as difficult. He still felt big in my mouth, but the soldier and the God had beasts in their pants. Soon, my head began moving up and down, feeling the hard cock slide in and out of my jaw. I could feel how smooth it was against my tongue. I was drooling around it, making it nice and wet as I also slurped the precum oozing out the head. “Shit, that feels so good, baby… You like that? You like the taste of it?” Barton smirked and I just nodded on his throbbing meat. “Oh fuck, get up here…” Barton growled.

He pulled me up by my hair and crashed our lips together again, before rolling us back round so he was on top.   
“Here’s a fun idea…” He muttered, breaking off of me. He grabbed my wrist and brought it down to one of the straps he had been bound to before.   
“Really?” I breathed, surprised as he tightened the strap around my wrist.   
“Really. I'm in charge, now.” Barton smirked before doing the same to my other wrist. He teasingly kissed his way down my body before taking one of my nipples into his mouth.  
“Mmmm, yeah… Shit…” I purred, already hating the fact I couldn't grip his hair as he sucked on it. But then suddenly, his teeth bit on my nipple. “Ah fuck!” I hissed in surprise but he just looked at me with the dirtiest smirk. He nibbled on the nub, making me moan and whimper as my arms instinctively tried to push themselves free from the strong bonds. “Yeah, that’s it baby. You're mine.” Barton purred, before going over to the second nipple and doing the same thing - biting down on it and watching me squirm for the pain and pleasure.   
“Argh, fuck me, Barton! Please!” I whimpered.  
“Beg for it.” Barton growled, before wrapping his hands around my cock again, but this time pumping it fast. His hand was practically a blur.   
“Oh fuck! Fuck! Please, I need it! I want you inside me so badly! Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum already!” I warned him, feeling the climax coming but all he did was drool onto my cock - adding extra lube to the precum-slick shaft.  
“Louder.” Barton told me.   
“Please Barton! Fuck me! Fuck my hole! I want you to breed me! Cum inside me, please!” I pleaded, raising my voice and feeling my climax quickly approaching.  
“Louder. Let the agents hear how badly you want me.” Barton continued, twisting his hand as he stroked it.   
“PLEASE BARTON! I need you deep inside me! I want it so BADLY! Fuck, I'm gonna-!” But my words turned into unintelligible noises as my body spasmed and shook as I began shooting cum all over my body, splattering all over myself.   
“Yeah, fuck that’s hot! Cum all over yourself. Earn it.” Barton purred, still stroking my sensitive cock through the orgasm.   
“Shit, Clint…” I panted.   
“Don't worry, I'll give you what you want.” Barton smirked as he scooped the cum off my stomach from my heavy breathing body. I watched as he used my cum to lather his cock up, using it as a lube. When he finished, he licked the residue off the palm of his hand. Then soon, he lifted my feet onto his shoulders. He noticed the cum that was still in my hole, trickling out. “Shit… Who’s is it?” Barton asked, curiously. For a moment I had to actually think about it.   
“Bruce and Tony’s.” I blushed, knowing how undeniably slutty I was.   
“You little whore. I love it.” Barton winked, soon placing his own cum-soaked cock at my hole. I felt the tip of his arrow pierce through my hole and slowly sink deeper and deeper inside me.   
“Ah fuck…” I hissed, gripping the straps as I felt him fill me up.   
“Yeaaah, that’s it baby… Fuck, even after having those two inside you, you're tight…” Barton groaned, going balls deep inside me. I could feel his shaft throb inside me as his eyes, dark with lust, looked into mine. Soon, his hips began moving back and forth into my tired body. “Fuck that feels so good…” Barton muttered, as my cum squelched against the science bros’.   
“Oh fuck yeah, Barton… Fuck me…” I moaned, feeling him quickly getting faster and faster.   
“Yeah, you like that? Mmm, take it, Ryan…” Barton grunted, his balls slapping against my ass. I so desperately wanted to touch his body, squeeze his pecs or pinch his nipples but I simply couldn't.   
“Fuck, Barton! So hot! Argh shit, you look so good!” I moaned, looking up at his sweaty, muscular body as he fucked me hard and fast.   
“Mmmm yeah, take it, Ryan… So fucking tight…” Barton grunted, gripping my thighs hard as the tip of his cock hit my prostate. My sensitive cock was rock hard but left untouched as I watched Barton kiss at my ankles, feeling his entire length slide in and out of my sore hole. “Moan louder for me.” Barton muttered. I did as he asked. Noises of pure pleasure filled the room with every thrust the archer gave. His fingers reached down and began pinching at my nipples, making me whimper at his surprisingly rough nature. It wasn't long before I felt the second orgasm rapidly approaching from the overwhelming stimulation.   
“I-I'm gonna cum again…” I warned him.  
“Yeah? I'm gonna cum too - gonna breed your ass… But I'm sure you're used to that by now?” Barton smirked, reaching down and not stroking my cock, but instead fondling my balls.   
“Mmmhmmm… Shit, Clint… It's so good… Feels fucking amazing…” I groaned. But he was the first one to be pushed over the edge. Harder than ever before, he slammed his cock as deep as it would go inside me.  
“ARRRRGHHHH FUUUUUUUCKKKKKKK!!! Yeaaaaah take it, baby! Awwwwh fuck yeaaaaah!” Barton suddenly roared out in pleasure as he began shooting a barrage of cum deep inside me, flooding my ass with yet another man’s seed. And that was enough for me. My back arched and the straps strained to keep my wrists down as I felt the second climax.   
“Oh fuck yeah! Fuck, that’s so hot! Mmmm fuckkk!” I moaned loudly, spraying more cum all over myself. My body shook and spasmed from the intensity, wet in sweat and spunk. When Barton came down from his high, he slowly pulled his cum-soaked cock from my hole before collapsing on top of me in a panting heap.


	10. The Battle of New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When aliens descend on New York, the Avengers are the world's last hope...

Barton and I were still laying naked on the bed when the door to the room opened. I looked up in surprise to see Steve standing in his Captain America suit.  
“Really?” He asked, rolling his eyes.  
“Don't tell Nat.” Barton groaned, as he freed me from my straps.  
“What’s going on?” I asked Steve.  
“We’re going.”   
“Going where?” Clint asked.  
“I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of those jets?” Steve asked Barton.  
“Yeah.”   
“Good. Got a suit?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then suit up.” Steve instructed him. “Ryan, come with me. Tony’s got a plan for you.” 

I followed Steve until we came down to some kind of warehouse where we soon found Tony fixing up his old suit.   
“Meet you there.” Steve told us before leaving us.  
“What’s going on?” I asked Tony.  
“Loki’s at Stark Tower. Listen, you and I are going to confront him first - there we’re gonna pick up some fresh suits.” Tony told me.  
“Right… Okay.” I nodded.  
“Don't be afraid to use your seduction powers on him, either. We could do with distracting him for a bit.” Tony chuckled.  
“They're not powers.” I rolled my eyes. “Ya’ll are just horny as fuck.” I scoffed.   
“Well can you blame us with an ass like yours’?” Tony smirked, groping my butt.  
“Back to the plan?” I laughed.  
“Yes, so we’re gonna go to the tower and we have to do our best to keep the invasion as contained as possible. We can't let it get out of the city.” Tony told me.  
“Hopefully Thor catches up.” I sighed. As the ‘movie’ progressed, I found myself remembering less and less of how it ended… It was almost like my memory was gradually being erased on how the marvel universe went.   
“And the big guy.” Tony added.   
“Do you think we’ll make it?” I asked, looking up at him.  
“We have to.” Tony simply said before giving me a hug. “I'm proud of you.”  
“I'm proud of you, too.” I said, holding him close. 

Tony and I soon flew off the Helicarrier in our suits, flying towards the New York. Steve, Barton and Romanoff were gonna catch up in a jet. Eventually, we soared over the city and approached Stark tower where a the large portal device being powered by the Tesseract sat outside at the top.   
“Sir, I've turned off the arc reactor but the device is already self sustaining.” Jarvis told us. We hovered above it, seeing Dr Selvig at the controls of the machine.  
“Shut it down, Erik.” I instructed him.  
“It’s too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe.” Selvig told us.  
“Okay.” Tony sighed before blasting the device. A forcefield bubble revealed itself around the machine, before violently blasting us all backwards.   
“The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable.” Jarvis said.  
“Yeah, I got that.” Tony said. “Back to the original plan.” He told me, seeing Loki down below.   
“Sir, Mark 7 and 8 is not ready for deployment.” Jarvis warned him.  
“Then skip the spinning rims. We’re on the clock.” Tony told him. We both landed in the helipad-like platform of the Stark Tower and soon, machinery revealed itself and began taking off the suits of armour from our bodies - piece by piece.   
“Well this is new.” I commented, feeling mildly violated.  
“If you want I can make one for the bedroom, but for clothes.” Tony offered.  
“I thought you said I should go out and have my own life.” I frowned.  
“Well… Yeah. But you can spend most of that life with me instead of Gods and geriatrics in patriotic spandex.” Tony scoffed.  
“Oh, jealous are we?” I laughed as the machinery took off the last pieces.  
“Well… Maybe a little bit.” Tony said as we headed inside.  
“Let’s save that conversation for later.” I said, as Loki was coming inside as well.   
“Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity.” Loki sneered.  
“Actually, we’re planning to threaten you.” Tony simply said.   
“You should've left your armour on for that.” Loki told us.  
“Yeah, well, they've been through a lot today.” I admitted.  
“You want a drink?” Tony suggested, going towards his bar.   
“Stalling me won't do anything.” Loki scoffed.  
“No, no, threatening.” Tony corrected as I sat on the bar stool. “No drink? Are you sure?” Loki just rolled his eyes and walked to the window, looking out upon New York’s skyline like it was his prey.   
“The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that.” He warned us. “What do I have to fear?”  
“The Avengers.” I answered. Loki looked at me, almost amused.  
“It's what we call ourselves. We’re sort of like a team. ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ type thing.” Tony explained as he poured some whiskey into a glass for himself and for me.  
“Yes, I've met them.” Loki said, looking smug.  
“Yeah. It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let’s do a head count, here…” Tony began.  
“We’ve got your brother, the demigod…” I mentioned. Looking pissed, Loki looked away, giving Tony a chance to hand me a bracelet. I quickly slotted onto my arm as he did the same with his own.  
“A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend…” Tony added.  
“A man with some amazing anger management.” I pointed out.  
“And a couple of master assassins and you, big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.” Tony told him.  
“That was the plan.” Loki smirked.  
“Pretty shitty plan.” I shrugged, taking a sip.   
“When they come, and they will, they'll come for you.” Tony told him, coming out from behind the bar.   
“I have an army.” Loki said.  
“We have a Hulk.” Tony rebounded.  
“I thought the beast had wandered off.” Loki commented.  
“You’re missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can’t protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we’ll avenge it.” Tony threatened, sending chills through my body.  
“How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?” Loki snarled, lifting his sceptre.  
“Tony look out!” I blurted out before he tapped the sceptre onto Tony’s arc reactor. Nothing happened. Then, he tried again.   
“This usually works.” Loki frowned.  
“Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon.” Tony shrugged. Furious, Loki grabbed Tony by the neck before throwing him to the floor.   
“Jarvis… Anytime now.” Tony groaned as he got up. Then, Loki grabbed his face, aggressively.   
“You will all fall before me.” Loki growled.  
“Deploy!” Tony called out before suddenly, the God of Mischief threw Stark. He smashed through the window and began falling.  
“TONY!” I blurted out. Then suddenly, a suit blasted out from behind Loki and I - chasing Tony as he fell. We watched as the iron suit latched onto Tony’s back and encased his body like the one had during my encounter with Hulk. Tony flew back up in his new suit and hovered across from Loki on the other side of the smashed window.  
“And there’s one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil.” Tony said before blasting Loki in the chest. “Jarvis, deploy the other one!” Tony instructed. Suddenly, a second suit shot out from a wall panel behind me and latched onto me as well. It quickly encased my body in it’s protective armour and soon, the helmet went over my face.   
“Oooo air conditioning?” I said, feeling a nice cool air.  
“Thought you’d like that.” Tony chuckled as I took off and hovered beside him. BZZZZZZZZT! Tony and I looked over to see the machine had finally activated. A beam of light shot out it, directly into the skies.   
“Shit… It’s happening.” I muttered. A portal began forming, creating a doorway into space. The Chitauri began flying through, descending onto the city.   
“Right. Army…” Tony said. “Light ‘em up, Ryan.” 

We both flew upwards, firing guns and missiles towards the hundreds of aliens flying through on ships. It felt useless, though. Explosions swarmed all around us as we blew up as many as we could but hundreds turned to thousands and they were getting past us.  
“Ryan, take to the streets! Protect the people!” Tony instructed me.  
“Yes, sir!” I nodded before doing a 180 and flying back down. I chased the Chitauri, firing at them whilst they were firing at cars, roads and storefronts which all exploded. Fire, cement and shards of glass rained down around me as I flew through the streets, sending missiles that were built into my suit at the various aliens. Then soon, I saw Thor fly towards me. We both stopped and hovered before each other.  
“Nice to see you again.” I said, breathlessly.  
“Do you still not blame me for what I have brought?” Thor asked me.  
“Of course not. But go kick his ass for me.” I said. He nodded before zooming off towards the tower. I resumed my mission, darting in and out between buildings as I blew up every hostile I could, whilst being chased by a swarm of Chitauri as well. Despite the fear of death, I was feeling pretty damn badass.   
“Stark. Radford. We’re heading north east.” Natasha’s voice said over comms.  
“What, did you stop for drive-thru?” Tony asked, sarcastically.   
“I'm gonna bring some to you, get ‘em off my back.” I told her. I curved around Stark Tower, spotting Thor and Loki having a fight on the tower outside. When I found the Quinjet, I flew past, giving them an opportunity to gun down the Chitauri behind me.   
“Sir. We have more incoming.” Jarvis informed us.  
“Fine. Keep them occupied.” Tony said. I flew back towards Stark Tower to see the Quinjet hovering above, shooting at Loki who was still fighting Thor. However, the jet didn't last long before Loki blasted a beam of energy from his staff at one of the engines, making it instantly ignite in flames. It began falling from the sky as Thor and Loki continued fighting.  
“Shit!” I blurted out, chasing after the jet. “Open the ramp!” I told them, through their headsets.  
“Done!” Steve called out as the jet slowly spiralled down. When the back of the jet turned to face me, I quickly flew in - grabbing Nat and Clint. “Go! I can survive this!” Steve yelled to me. With the assassins in my arms, I quickly boosted out of the jet and flew them away, whilst Steve jumped out of the plane behind us. I set Hawkeye and Black Widow down on the other side of the street, near Grand Central Station. I heard the jet crash in the distance - erupting in a ball of fire.   
“You okay?” I asked them as Steve soon came running over. Nat and Clint just nodded, catching their breaths.   
“Thanks, Ryan.” Steve said as I opened up my face mask to get a breath of fresh air.   
“Bit different to Nazis, huh?” I half laughed.   
“Soldier’s a soldier. Whether they're from outer space or not.” Steve reasoned. Then suddenly, there was a loud roar. We all looked up to see this gigantic, flying, worm/caterpillar/eel looking creature emerge from the portal. It looked terrifying. It swooped down, bashing through buildings as hundreds of Chitauri soldiers began shooting off it, adding to the chaos. They smashed through windows of buildings and landed upon already destroyed cars. “Okay… Maybe it is different.” Steve admitted.   
“Tony, are you seeing this?” I asked, looking up at the beast.   
“Seeing. Still working on believing.” Tony said.  
“What the hell is that thing?” I muttered.  
“It looks like the Leviathan sea creatures I used to read about…” Natasha mentioned.   
“Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?” Tony asked.   
“Banner?” Steve frowned.  
“Just keep me posted.” Tony told us. As the Chitauri rained down on us, I soon took off and hovered above Steve, Nat and Barton - firing at vicious aliens. I was using myself as a distraction, letting them come to me while Black Widow and Hawkeye picked them off.   
“How’re you doing down there, Ryan?” Tony asked me.  
“I'm just glad I'm helping.” I answered. When the street had cleared a bit, the four of us gathered by a taxi as they took cover.   
“We've still got civilians trapped up here.” Steve told us before suddenly, explosions began approaching from down the street. Loki, riding on one of the flying vehicles came zooming through, blasting at cars from down below. Thankfully, he managed to miss us and soared overhead.   
“Loki… I'm gonna go after him.” I decided before taking off. 

I shot after the flying Chitauri who guarded Loki, trying to stop them from shooting down at the defenceless citizens.   
“What’s the story upstairs?” I heard Captain America ask in my headset.  
“The power surrounding the Cube is impenetrable.” Thor answered.   
“Thor’s right. We got to deal with these guys.” Tony told them.   
“How do we do this?” Natasha asked.   
“As a team.” Steve answered.  
“I have unfinished business with Loki.” Thor said.  
“Yeah? Get in line.” Barton said.   
“Loki’s keeping the fight focused on you guys.” I told them, noticing how Loki wasn't going far from the original point - encouraged the Chitauri to stay in New York. “Without him, these things could spread out further.” I pointed out, landing back down next to the group outside of Grand Central Station. Thor, Steve, Clint and Natasha were all there in one piece, thankfully.   
“You okay?” Steve asked me.  
“Sure.” I shrugged, lifting the face plate.  
“Good.” He said with a small smile. “We got Stark up top. He’s going to need us to-” He began before we suddenly heard the guttural noise of a motorbike coming closer. I looked over Steve’s shoulder to see Bruce on a very old and battered looking bike riding over between the upturned cars and fires.  
“So… This all seems horrible.” Bruce commented, dismounting it and coming over. He was wearing a grey shirt and some baggy jeans.   
“I've seen worse.” I said, thinking back to the last time I saw him when he attacked me as the Hulk.  
“I'm sorry.” Bruce said, sincerely.  
“I know… But honestly, we could use a little worse.” I smiled.  
“Stark, we got him.” Steve informed him.  
“Banner?”   
“Just like you said.”   
“Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you.” Tony told us. Suddenly, at the end of the street, the giant eel-like Leviathan crashed through the corner of a skyscraper, chasing after Tony and heading straight for us. I immediately dropped my face plate.  
“I-I don't see how that’s a party.” Natasha said as the huge creature roared. It went lower and lower until it was practically sliding on the concrete road, smashing through trees, lamp posts, cars and storefronts.   
“Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry.” Steve told him.  
“That’s my secret, Captain.” Bruce said, walking towards the giant alien Leviathan. “I'm always angry.” Despite wearing the suit, chills still ran up my spine at those words. As the Chitauri beast got closer and closer, Bruce’s skin quickly faded into green, his body grew larger and larger and his shirt began ripping off his body in time for the Hulk to punch the creature in its nose. The power behind the punch was able to slow down the Leviathan, dramatically. The Hulk was pushed back but stayed on his feet as he kept his fist against the Leviathan’s head, making its neck collapse in on itself. The tail end, however, still had the same momentum and ended up lifting up over the head of the Leviathan and began falling towards us.   
“Hold on!” I called out before taking off, flying up and shooting a large collection of missiles along the spine of the Leviathan. From their explosions, the Leviathan crumbled in the air. The Hulk pushed the head of the beast off the bridge and down onto the road below leaving it dead and defeated. Tony and I soon landed with the others, as we all stood in a circle looking out onto the Chitauri aliens which all roared in rage. I had never felt more badass as I looked around at the people I was with. Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye. But we were far from finished as we looked up to see more Leviathans swimming through the portal, descending on New York.   
“Shit…” I muttered. “That’s just not fair.”  
“Call it, Captain.” Tony told him.  
“All right, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof. Eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays.” Steve instructed. “Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything here more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash.” He continued.   
“Can you give me a lift?” Barton asked Tony.  
“Better clench you, Legolas.” Tony said before grabbing Clint and taking off.   
“Thor and Radford, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got lightning you got blasters. Light the bastards up.” Steve told us before Thor flew off with his hammer.  
“What are you guys doing?” I asked him, Nat and Hulk.  
“We stay here on the ground. We keep the fighting here. And Hulk…” Steve continued. The green beast looked over with a snarl. “Smash.” With a smile the Hulk launched off the road and soared towards the Chitauris on the buildings.  
“Stay safe!” I told Steve and Nat before taking off myself. 

As I flew towards the portal, I noticed that Thor was summoning a storm cloud and thunder began to rumble - as if the scenario wasn't ominous enough. As I began firing at the Chitauri I couldn't help but see the lightning strike down onto the Chrysler building that Thor stood on top of. Then afterwards, he shot the huge bolt of lightening into the portal, managing to destroy one of the Leviathans and the stray Chitauris coming through.   
“Way to make me look like a scrub!” I scoffed to myself as I continued blasting at the Chitauris coming through, exploding the flying vehicles they were zooming past on.   
“Stark, you got a lot of strays sniffing your tail.” I heard Barton say into the headset.   
“I'm just trying to keep them off the streets.” Tony said.  
“Well that can’t bank worth a damn. So find a tight corner.” Barton advised.  
“I will roger that.” Tony responded, all the while I was blasting every alien I could, watching them spiral down towards the roads in small explosions. “Nice call! What else ya got?”  
“Ryan's taking on a squadron down on sixth.” Barton informed him, clearly seeing me attacking the swarm of Chitauri.   
“And he didn't invite me.” Tony commented.  
“Must've gotten lost in the mail… Would love to have you.” I chuckled. Tony quickly zoomed past, leaving a trail of explosions in front of me that destroyed the monsters coming towards me.  
“There ya go, honey!” Tony said before flying away again. For a moment I stopped and looked around. The chaos, the fires, the explosions… Then I looked up at the portal. They were still coming. And for some reason… I still couldn't remember how this movie ended. I couldn't even remember how the other movies went. It was like there was a fog in my brain that was stopping me from accessing those memories - like a bizarre type of amnesia.   
“Cap, this isn't gonna mean shit if we don't close that portal. There could be ships and ships worth of these bastards.” I told him, flying closer to Stark tower.  
“None of our biggest guns could stop it.” Steve told me.  
“Maybe it's not about guns?” I suggested.   
“Go for it. See what you can find.” Steve told me. So, I flew towards the tower, killing the oncoming Chitauri soldiers on my way. It was then I spotted Loki heading in the same direction. Seizing my opportunity, I shot a homing missile towards him which blew up the flying vehicle he was riding. He flew off it and smashed through the window of Stark tower, landing in the very same room Tony offered him a drink in. I flew in and landed in front of him as he weakly got up to his feet.  
“Close the portal or tell me how!” I demanded.  
“You fool! You have lost, don't you see?” Loki spat.  
“The war isn't over yet. Now tell me how to close it and maybe I won't use every rocket I have on that Asgardian face of yours’.” I smirked, before aiming everything I had at him.  
“ENOUGH!” Loki shouted. “You are, all of you, beneath me! I am a God, you dull creature. And I will not be bullied by-” Then suddenly, there was an enormous roar. I looked over my shoulder and thankfully I was quick enough to jump to the side as the Hulk came barrelling through the windows. Before Loki or I could say anything, the Hulk grabbed the Frost Giant’s leg and began throwing him around, bashing him into the floor again and again and again until he finally left him in one of the Loki sized craters.   
“Puny God.” The Hulk said, stomping away. I couldn't help but laugh before taking off and flying back out the window. I landed on top of the platform that the portal device stood on, as it continued shooting the blue beam of light into the sky. Beside it was a very confused and scared looking Erik Selvig.  
“The scepter…” He muttered, looking over the edge of the platform and looking down below.  
“Selvig. It's me.” I told him, lifting the face plate.   
“Loki’s scepter. The energy… The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself.” He was muttering.  
“It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing.” I assured him, kneeling down beside him.  
“Actually, I think I did.” Selvig admitted. “I built in a safety to cut their power source.  
“Loki’s scepter?” I realised.  
“It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it.” He said before looking back down over the edge. I looked over too, to see the scepter simply laying on the balcony below.   
“Okay. Great. Well done.” I told him, standing back up. I looked upon the Leviathans that were swimming through the air and continually destroying buildings and skyscrapers. I also saw Hulk, who had left the tower but was being gunned down by 20 or so Chitauri ships. It all looked so bleak. “Let’s go stop an alien invasion.” I said, lowering the face plate before simply leaping off the building and flying down towards the balcony. I snatched it before returning back to the platform with Selvig. “Tell me what to do!” I told him, holding the badass scepter. Erik got up and opened up the monitor that was wired up to the machine.   
“You need to use it to penetrate the shields!” He told me. “Right at the crown!!” I did as he asked. I hesitantly began pushing the scepter through. The blue shields revealed themself as sparks flew from the tip of the scepter as I continued forcing it through. “I can close it!” I informed the rest of the Avengers, the scepter only inches away from the Tesseract that was powering the machine. “I can shut the portal down.”   
“Do it!” Steve told me.  
“No, wait.” Tony said.  
“Stark, these things are still coming.”  
“I got a nuke coming in. It's gonna blow in less than a minute.” Tony told us.  
“WHAT?!” I blurted out.  
“And I know just where to put it.”   
“Stark, you know that’s a one way trip.” Steve warned him.  
“Tony, please! Don't you dare die!” I snapped at him, not even remembering if there was a third Iron Man movie. What was happening to me? I saw Tony coming in, holding the nuke against his back. Just as he was getting closer and closer to Stark Tower, he flew straight up, zooming straight past me. “TONY?!” I cried out as I watched him going directly towards the portal until he flew through it.   
“Close it!” Selvig told me.   
“No… No, no, no, he has to come back.” I shook my head, tears in my eyes. “Tony?!” I tried talking to him through the comms but he didn't respond. Instead, I saw that the Chitauri coming down looked like they were falling instead of flying - crashing down into the buildings. Through the portal, I could hear a muffled explosion: The nuke had been set off. The Leviathans suddenly drooped and plummeted into the roads and buildings as well, causing bittersweet destruction. But Tony… Using the Stark technology I desperately tried zooming into the portal, seeing if I could see the Iron Man suit flying back out.   
“Close it.” Natasha told me.  
“But…”  
“Close it, Ryan. We don't know what else is out there.” Steve told me. Hesitantly, I began pushing the scepter forwards… Had I really lost Tony Stark for good. Tears streamed down my face inside the mask as I pushed the sharp edge of the scepter closer and closer towards the Tesseract. Suddenly, a blast erupted from the machine and up through the beam of light towards the portal, before the blue shaft of light disapperated. The portal in the sky began closing up. Just as my heart sank, knowing I had lost one of my best friends and lovers, I spotted it. The falling figure that was plummeting from the portal.  
“Holy shit…” I gasped.  
“He’s not slowing down.” Thor noticed. Without a second thought I dropped the scepter and took off from the platform and made a B-line straight towards Tony. I grabbed him around the waist and flew us both back down, again, outside of Grand Central Station where Steve and Thor were. I placed him down onto the road.  
“Is he breathing?” I asked Jarvis, placing my fingers on Tony’s neck, against the armour.   
“Barely.” Jarvis answered as I lifted my face plate. Thor leaned down and ripped the mask from Tony’s suit and threw it away. Deciding to use what I know about CPR, I leaned down, sealed Tony’s nose and began blowing air into his mouth - desperately wanting Tony to live another day. I blew, I blew and I blew. But as I went to press on his chest… I realised I couldn't from the armour that was in the way.   
“Ryan…” Steve began. But suddenly, Tony sparked to life and began coughing and gasping for air, looking around with a panic.  
“What the hell?” He stammered.  
“Oh thank God!” I said, hugging Tony on the floor.   
“What just happened?” Tony asked, confused but instinctively putting an arm around me. It was an Iron Cuddle.   
“Please say somebody kissed me! Was it you? Please say it was.” Tony asked me, making me chuckle.  
“We won.” I smiled.  
“All right, yay! Hurray! Good job, guys.” Tony cheered, weakly. “Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it.”   
“We’re not finished yet.” Thor reminded us, referring to Loki.  
“And then shawarma after…”

We all made our way up Stark Tower. Every single one of us. Tony, Steve, Thor, the Hulk, Natasha and Clint went back to where I had last seen Loki being thrown around. We found him, struggling to move as he crawled towards one of the steps towards the bar. But as he turned round to see us all there, facing him, angry and victorious, he knew he was beat.  
“If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now.”


	11. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the battle of New York, the Avengers celebrate their victory with an intense orgy.

A week had passed. Every news outlet from around the world was talking about us, both good and bad things. Some trusted us, some were scared. For the past few days we had all been in recovery mode on the Shield Helicarrier. During the time there, Thor and Fury were having negotiations of what to do with the imprisoned Loki. Meanwhile, the rest of us were recovering both mentally and physically from the intense stress we had been under. On the last morning, I was sitting in my room, which I had been sharing with Steve. But I was on my own, sat on the end of the bed, feeling somewhat… Confused. It felt like everything I remembered about the MCU had been wiped from my brain and the only stuff I remembered was the experiences I had already lived through. Why was this happening? It hadn't happened before during the other movies… As I was contemplating, though, I heard a knock at the door. I looked up to see Steve in a white tank top and beige pants, looking absolutely stunning. Meanwhile I was still a bit bruised up wearing a simple white v-neck and black shorts.   
“You doing okay?” He asked me.  
“How long were you standing there?” I blushed.  
“Long enough to know you were in deep thought.” Steve chuckled before coming over and sitting beside me.  
“You okay?” He asked me, sincerely.  
“Yeah. Just… Wondering what happens next.” I half laughed.  
“I can understand that. I think I've felt that way ever since I woke up.” Steve sighed.  
“I'm sorry.” I said, looking up into his diamond blue eyes.  
“Don't be. I've been learning to enjoy it more.” Steve shrugged.  
“Really?” I asked, surprised.   
“It's easier when there’s a cutie like you around.” Steve chuckled before pecking my lips. “You did good out there, y’know?”   
“You think so?”  
“Yeah, definitely… Don't tell Tony this, but he was right. You are tough, you can fight for yourself… I was just scared I was going to lose a Radford all over again.” Steve admitted.  
“Awh, Steve… It's okay.” I assured him, taking his hand in mine. “You won't lose me, though.”   
“I better not.” He smiled before leaning in and kissing me again.   
“Sorry to interrupt, boys…” Tony’s voice said, as he came through the door as well, followed by Thor, Bruce and Barton. Tony was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of grey pants whilst Thor was wearing his normal Asgardian get-up. However Barton was wearing a simple navy shirt and a pair of black jeans.   
“We were just about to depart with the prisoner.” The God told us.  
“Oh… Right, okay.” I nodded.   
“Well, now hold on… Wouldn't hurt to have a celebratory fuck though, right?” Barton suggested, giving Thor and Tony smirk.  
“No, of course. In Asgard we fuck plenty during celebrations.” Thor smirked back.   
“Sounds fun.” Bruce half laughed.   
“I might have a suggestion…” Tony smirked, looking over at me. “If it wasn't for Ryan, perhaps none of us would be here together, or even alive…” He mentioned.  
“What are you suggesting?” Steve asked.  
“I'm suggesting we all make it up to him.” Tony answered.  
“What does that mean?” I blushed.  
“Back in Asgard, when I helped defeat Loki the first time, my friends and family tied me to a bed, so they could take turns planting their seed inside me. As a thanks.” Thor explained.   
“Seriously?” Bruce said in awe.  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Tony smirked.  
“You okay with that?” Steve asked me, caringly, gently caressing my face.  
“I think I am.” I smirked before pulling Steve into a kiss again. He pushed me backwards until he was on top of me as our lips passionately made out.  
“Yeah, that’s it, pin him down whilst I tie him up.” Barton smirked, taking off his shirt. As Steve’s tongue explored my mouth and his crotch was grinding into mine on the bed, Barton took my hands and brought them over my head. “Fuck this is so hot…” I muttered as Steve kissed at my neck, while Barton used his shirt to tie my wrists to the bedpost.   
“Going to make you proud, Ryan.” Thor smirked. I noticed as I looked over Steve’s shoulder, that they were already stripping off.   
“I can't wait to make this agent scream.” Tony added, now completely naked with Thor and Bruce. The muscular God and the two sexy scientists...  
“He’s gonna love it.” Bruce said as Steve broke off and soon ended up standing up off the bed, with Barton.  
“This isn't right.” Thor muttered before he climbed onto the bed, as Steve and Barton began stripping off as well.   
“What's that?” I asked, flirtatiously as he was soon looking down on me. He just smirked before gripping my shirt. RIIIIIIIP!! Like paper, Thor tore my shirt straight off my body before throwing it away.  
“We must celebrate your body, as we are celebrating your bravery.” Thor told me, before gripping my black shorts and boxer briefs underneath, then ripping them clean off my legs as well. I was rendered completely naked. The ruins of my clothes had been discarded to a corner of the room as Thor soon leaned down and kissed me, passionately. I went to wrap my arms around him, but of course I couldn't. I could feel his huge, muscular body press against me as his tongue explored inside my mouth. His huge, monolithic cock was grinding against mine. His beard brushed against my face as we kissed, but soon he broke off. 

“I want to feel your throat…” Thor muttered before getting up to his knees. Soon, he was straddling my chest with his cock dangling in front of me. The pillows beneath my head helped angle my head so I could face his long member perfectly.   
“Gimme…” I breathed, staring upon the beautiful monster cock. Soon, the tip placed against my lips before I parted them and let the meat fill my mouth. He pushed his cock further and further until I couldn't take anymore, making me gag on it.   
“Yeaaah, that’s it…” Thor purred, as he began thrusting back and forth into my face. Soon, Tony and Steve got on the bed as well, soon shuffling their way so they were on either side of the God of Thunder, with their hard cocks bouncing up and down.   
“My turn…” Tony muttered, slapping his fat cock against my cheek. So Thor allowed me to pop off his shaft and take Daddy Tony’s into my mouth instead. I bobbed my head back and forth as he gently thrusted into my throat as well, occasionally making me gag. Meanwhile, I soon felt a warm, wet mouth encase one of my toes… It was Barton. He was sucking on my toe, all the while Bruce was kissing his way up my legs before he soon took my cock into his mouth. I let out a low moan around Tony’s cock as I felt Banner’s mouth “Fuck yeaaah, Ryan… Love your mouth so much…” Tony groaned, rolling his head back.   
“Give the pretty one some attention, too.” Thor muttered, referring to Steve.  
“Yeah, c’mon, baby.” Steve nodded, eagerly. I slipped Tony’s cock from my mouth and moved over to Steve’s, taking his huge cock into my mouth as well. As I began slobbering over the thick meat, Thor and Tony leaned in to kiss each other. Meanwhile I was feeling Barton’s lips begin kissing up my leg as well, before he and Bruce began to share my cock. I felt their two tongues begin running up and down my shaft as I swirled my own tongue around the head of Steve’s cock. Then soon, Thor gripped much hair and pulled me off of Cap’s cock and onto his own. My head continued to switch between the cocks, taking turns pleasuring the three men. Soon though, my feet were raised into the air. Barton and Bruce lifted my legs up until Tony and Steve each took hold of an ankle, so my hole was exposed. It wasn't long before I felt Barton’s tongue licking at my hole whilst I was moaning around Tony’s shaft.  
“Yeah, you like that, Ryan? You're gonna love this…” Barton purred into my hole before letting Bruce have a taste. I knew I would. All the Avengers were gonna take turns on my ass, Bruce and Barton were taking turns eating me out and I had three beautiful cocks taking turns fucking my throat. When I took Thor’s mushroom tip back into my mouth, I looked up to see Tony and Steve begin sucking on the God’s nipples. I watched the tongues swirling around his pink nubs above me. Barton's tongue was going deep inside me, wiggling around as I felt Bruce suck and lick at my balls.   
“I want to be inside him…” Thor growled, looking down at me. I popped off his cock, but it was so close I was panting onto it.   
“Me too… Fuck me, Thor.” I said, breathlessly and desperate. 

Thor got his wish. Tony, Steve, Bruce and Clint backed off a bit and let Thor lift my feet up onto his shoulders. Soon, the tip of his huge cock was pressing against my hole.   
“Ready, hero?” Thor asked me, giving me goosebumps all over.  
“Fuck yeah.” I nodded. The rest of the Avengers were on their knees around me, stroking their cocks as they watched Thor slowly begin to push his massive shaft into me. I hissed as my nails gripped the shirt that had me tied up. I felt the burning sensation as inch by inch he went deeper and deeper. “Ah fuck…” I groaned.  
“Thaaat’s it, Ryan… You’re doing well.” Thor groaned, still gradually filling me up.  
“So… fucking… big…” I whimpered as finally, the balls were pressed against my ass.   
“You can take it Ryan… I've seen you take it.” Tony smirked at me. Soon, Thor began moving his hips back and forth. Moans of pain and pleasure escaped my lips as I looked up at the God of Thunder, who’s chiselled body flexed as he began going faster and faster.   
“Fuck… Fuck, that feels so intense…” I whimpered, feeling the huge shaft sliding in and out of me.  
“You like it, don't you?” Thor smirked, his balls slapping against my ass. I could only nod as I moaned uncontrollably. The rest of the Avengers were still stroking their cocks at the sight of me, making out with each other. But soon, Tony got impatient.  
“Hey, Point Break, you mind?” Tony asked, shuffling behind the God.   
“Go for it, small man.” Thor grunted slowing his hips down so Tony could aim better. Slam! Tony plowed every inch into Thor’s ass at once, but he just let out a groan.   
“Yeaaah, that feels so fucking good…” Tony purred. Soon, they were both thrusting back and forth. Thor was so huge I could barely see Tony behind him, other than his fingers gripping the Prince’s shoulder or reaching around and squeezing his pecs. Thor was starting to really pound into me, making me feel like he was going to bruise my prostate as I cried out from the pleasure and pain. I watched as Bruce soon leaned down and took my cock into his mouth and began hungrily sucking me off as I was being fucked by Thor.   
“Oh fucking hell!” I moaned, almost overwhelmed in the pleasure. As Bruce was bending over, I saw Barton getting behind the scientist and soon burying his face into the man’s ass. Bruce moaned around my cock as he felt Barton’s tongue push through his hole. Then as if that wasn't enough, Steve laid down next to me so he could begin licking out my already sweaty pits. It was so intense. All of the different Avengers doing their own sexual thing. The noises filling the room, of balls slapping, mouths slurping and passionate moans. The way Steve’s crystal blue eyes looked at me as he ran his tongue over my skin and Bruce’s stubble grazing against my balls was making my cock throb in the warm, wet cavern. Thor was only slamming it into me harder and harder, as my nails sank further into Barton’s shirt. There was nothing I could do. My body was for them to enjoy and to play with. But I knew my climax was quickly approaching.   
“I-I’m gonna cum!” I warned them.   
“Do it, baby…” Bruce muttered around the head of my cock before deepthroating it.   
“Yeah, cum for us, kid.” Tony grunted behind Thor. That was all the convincing I needed. Just as I arched my back, Bruce came off my cock so I could splatter cum all over myself.   
“Oh FUCK! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! So fucking hot!” I moaned, barely unintelligible, as I shot load after load. Apparently that was enough for Thor, too. His eyes lit up electric blue as he suddenly slammed his cock as deep inside me as possible.   
“Yeaaaaah, take it! Fucking take it, Ryan!” Thor roared as I felt the head of his cock twitch, blasting thick, huge loads inside of me. I could feel it gushing out of his cock like a hose, even beginning to leak out of my hole as he dumped the last few loads inside of me. When he finished, Tony was still fucking him as Thor leaned down and his lips passionately crashed into mine. Our lips danced together for a moment as he gently thrust his softening cock inside me. 

Eventually, Thor and Tony pulled their cocks out and my legs were dropped back onto the floor. As I was panting heavily, I noticed the Avengers exchanging looks, as if trying to figure out who’s next.   
“We all know Daddy’s next.” Tony smirked, soon lifting my feet onto his shoulders.   
“Awh c’mon man, I'm desperate. I've only ever been able to fuck him once.” Barton whined.   
“You snooze, you lose pal.” Tony shrugged.  
“Yeah? Well I've got an idea…” Barton smirked. Steve and Bruce watched on their knees as Tony lifted my up of the bed, long enough for Barton to get underneath me. Meanwhile Thor was laying down across the bed, watching as Tony laid me down onto Clint’s chiselled body. I could feel his pecs and abs against my back as my arms were still raised above my head, tied to the post. I still felt like I was recovering from my orgasm and brutal fuck, but as I realised what was about to happen my sensitive, still hard cock just throbbed. I watched as Tony then scooped up my cum on my body and used it to lube both mine and Barton’s cocks. They were both soon slick with semen and soon Tony licked the residue off his fingers. Meanwhile Thor’s cum was just dribbling onto Barton’s thighs.   
“You ready, Ryan?” Tony smirked, helping aim Barton’s arrow head against my hole, whilst my feet were still on his shoulders.   
“I'm always ready for you, Daddy.” I smirked.  
“This little slut loves it…” Barton said, running his hands up my sticky, sweaty body. Soon, Tony helped to push Barton’s cock into me.  
“Argh fuck…” I whimpered, feeling the shaft slowly inch it's way inside the already stretched out hole.   
“Yeaah, you like that, baby?” Barton muttered, wrapping his fingers around my cock as he moved his hips up towards me. I felt his veiny cock sliding against my walls as he went deeper and deeper. However, he hadn't even finished when Tony’s cock began squeezing through my hole as well.   
“Argh fuck…” I whimpered, feeling the second cock push inside me as well.  
“If you can take that Asgard dick you can take this, baby…” Barton whispered into my ear as Tony went balls deep inside me. I could feel both of their cocks grinding against each other inside me, throbbing.   
“Fuck, it's so hot...” I breathed, looking up at Tony as I soon watched him begin thrusting back and forth.   
“Yeaah, you like that, baby?” Tony smirked, looking down at me.   
“Mmm fuck yeah, Daddy! Fuck me!” I pleaded.   
“Oh yeah, that’s it, Ryan. Moan for me!” Tony growled, leaning over me a bit. I ended up wrapping my legs around his waist as Tony’s dark eyes looked down at me. Feeling his fat cock sliding in and out of me, against Barton’s, was feeling so intense.  
“I think he wants it harder…” Barton said, kissing at my neck whilst stroking my cock.   
“Of course he does…” Tony grunted, beginning to move his hips even faster. Thor’s cum was squelching from the impact of Tony’s cock slamming into me, along with Barton’s. Meanwhile, I noticed that Bruce had begun shuffling over behind Tony.   
“I'm about to fuck your smart ass, got that?” He told Tony.   
“Don't hold back!” Tony muttered, not letting his eyes tear away from me. I watched Tony’s face flash in pain and pleasure as Bruce slammed into him from behind. Meanwhile next to me, Steve was on top of the sleeping Thor, making out with him passionately as their naked, muscular bodies pressed against each other.   
“Oh fuck yeah! Shit, that’s a great ass!” Bruce groaned, gripping Tony’s hips.   
“Yeah, Greeny, fuck me!” Tony muttered, his thrusts only going faster and faster.   
“Argh yeah, take it!” Bruce grunted. I could hear their balls slapping against skin as I felt the force of the two men thrusting into me, along with Barton beneath me occasionally thrusting upwards.   
“Keep moaning, Ryan… Fuck… Don't hold back…” Tony grunted, despite me already being a moaning, whimpering mess. I soon felt Clint’s tongue began lapping up my armpit, tasting the sweat leaking from my pores.   
“Argh fuck! Harder! Oh God, it's so intense!” I whimpered, feeling the two cocks rutting against each other inside me, feeling my hole be stretched out even further.   
“Shit, I'm gonna cum…” Barton muttered underneath me, still stroking my cock.   
“M-Me too…” I groaned, feeling the second orgasm quickly approaching.   
“Do it! Cum inside him…” Tony grunted. Suddenly, Barton arched his back and thrusted upwards, feeling myself raise up.   
“Ohhh fuckkk! Oh yeaaah take it! Shit!” Barton blurted out as I felt the head of his clock erupt inside me. I felt him twitch inside me as he flooded my hole with more cum. His nails sank into my stomach as he climaxed, but his other hand continued to stroke my precum-soaked cock. And that was enough to send me over the edge, too. I spasmed and cried out in pleasure as I looked up into Tony’s sweaty face.   
“Ah fuck! So hot! Shit, shit! Mmmm!” I moaned out, shooting cum all over myself. Barton stroked my cock through the orgasm as my body shook on top of his.   
“Fuck yeah, Ryan! Shit, that’s so hot! Want Daddy to breed you, kid?” Tony growled, nails sinking into my thighs.   
“Fuh-Fuck yeah! Cum inside me! Please!” I begged, my hair stuck to my forehead from sweat.   
“Do it… Cum inside him so I can have my turn…” Bruce muttered into Tony’s ear. It didn't take long. After a few more thrusts of Tony’s cock grinding against Barton’s cum-soaked shaft, he slammed every inch he had, into me.   
“Oh FUCK YEAH! Take it, Ryan! Mmmmm, yeaaah…” Tony blurted out, flooding my hole even more with hot, white cum, that was beginning to gush out the corners of my hole.   
“Ah, fuck yeah! Shit, Tony, that’s so hot…” I whimpered, desperately wishing I could free my hands as I felt cum oozing out of my hole. 

When Tony was finished, he slipped his cock from my sweaty, panting body and Bruce pulled out of him. Then Barton lifted me up by my hips so his dick could slide out of me before shuffling out underneath me so I was back on the bed.   
“Fuck, that felt so good, baby…” Tony muttered before collapsing beside me.   
“Best… Sex… Ever…” Barton breathed, half laughing.   
“You were both incredible.” I panted.   
“You are a resilient fuck.” Tony smirked before leaning over and giving me a kiss.   
“And now it’s my turn.” Bruce smirked. “That is, if you're ready for it?” He whispered, leaning down and beginning to lick at the cum on my body.   
“Yeah… Yeah, fuck me, Bruce…” I breathed, looking down at him. I saw him smirk as I wrapped my legs around his waist.   
“Yeah, you want it, baby?” He muttered, pressing his cock against my hole.  
“Fuck yeah… Just don't blame me if I pass out.” I scoffed.   
“You can do it.” Bruce winked. 

Soon, I felt the head of his cock pushing through my hole. Steve and Thor just watched as Bruce’s inches went deeper and deeper inside me.  
“Fuckkk…” I whimpered, not feeling any pain, just more pleasure. “D-Don’t hold back.” I stammered, looking up at Bruce, who was leaning over me. He just smirked before leaning down and kissing me. I could taste my own cum on his lips as his lips suddenly turned into pistons. SLAM! His entire cock began pummelling my insides as he aggressively thrusted into me, going harder and harder.   
“Yeah, take it, baby…” Bruce growled between kisses. Tony just watched as Bruce’s hairy body was rutting against mine. Meanwhile, Steve and Thor has quit their make out sesh and instead Barton was taking turns sucking on their nipples. However, I didn't have much of a chance to see them as Bruce was so busy attacking my lips. I wished so badly I could run my fingers through his chest hair, or even claw at his back, but that damn shirt was keeping my wrists bound to the bed.   
“Shit, you guys are hot…” Tony muttered, running a hand up and down Bruce’s back. The sound of his balls slapping against my skin as his moaned into my mouth was making my sensitive cock throb. He was so passionate yet aggressive at the same time, clearly desperate to cum after having watched me get my ass filled three times. The squelching of Bruce’s cock sliding against the thick cum inside me, as Bruce’s arms wrapped firmly around me. His lips broke off of mine and he began kissing at my neck, feeling the vibrations through my skin as I moaned, pathetically.   
“Argh, Bruce… So good… So fucking hot…” I muttered, feeling his cock hitting my prostate.   
“Fuck, baby… I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum inside you…” Bruce breathed, soon pressing his sweaty forehead against mine as we looked into each other’s eyes in raw ecstasy.   
“Give it to me… Breed me, Banner…” I pleaded, feeling his warm breath against my face. I listened to his grunts as his hips only fucked me harder and faster until finally…  
“Oh fuck! Mmm fuck yeah! Shit!” Bruce soon groaned loudly, plunging his cock as deep as it could go inside me. Once again, another barrage of cum was unloaded deep inside me. His cock twitched inside me as he filled my hole with his own hot, white cum. 

When Bruce finally finished, he collapsed on top of me, panting and breathing heavily. I could feel his body weight on me and I wished I could wrap my arms around him, so I could hold him too. Soon, though, Bruce rolled off of me and slipped next to Tony. For a moment I just laid there, feeling dizzy and fatigued. But, I wasn’t finished just yet. Steve rolled onto me this time, looking down at me. He cupped my face and leaned down into a sweet kiss. We both passionately began kissing as I felt his huge, muscular body against me.   
“I’ll only fuck you if you want me to… If you’re too tired, I understand…” Steve whispered when he finally broke off. His diamond blue eyes looked into me with genuine care.   
“I-I want it… I want it, baby…” I muttered. “But um… Can you free me?” I asked with a pout, looking up at the bounds on my wrist.   
“Of course, darling.” Steve smiled before reaching up. He simply tore it off and threw it away and my hands were free. I immediately wrapped my arms around Steve’s broad, buff body. He gave a quiet chuckle before leaning down and kissing me again. Our lips danced together as I wrapped my legs around Steve’s waist. Once again, I felt the tip of a cock at my hole as Steve aimed himself. “Ready?”  
“By now? I’m ready for anything.” I scoffed. Steve smiled before beginning to push his thick, long cock into me. My fingers sunk into his watermelon biceps as I filled his girthy cock fill me up more and more, sliding through the white-painted insides. “Fuckkkkk…” I groaned, rolling my head back.  
“You like that?” Steve whispered, leaning down and kissing at my neck.  
“Yeah… Yeah, I do… So big…” I breathed, beginning to claw at his defined back. Steve’s hips soon began thrusting back and forth and I could feel his long shaft slide in and out of me.   
“Fuck, that feels so good, baby…” Steve groaned, gradually getting faster.  
“Oh yeah, fuck me, Steve… H-Harder…” I pleaded, my cock rock hard despite having been through two orgasms already. Barton was making out with Thor on my right, while Tony and Bruce were making out on my left - the noises of lips smacking and balls slapping filled the room. The bed was shaking with every thrust as Steve looked down at me with lust in his eyes. I ran my hands over his huge pecs, squeezing his pink nipples and feeling his defined abs against my finger tips. Soon, though, I pulled Steve’s face into a kiss, pressing his lips against mine. His tongue immediately explored my mouth as we moaned into each other’s mouths. Feeling his huge rod moving in and out of me, sliding against my sore walls. Steve’s arms were wrapped around me, hugging me closely as his bubble butt continued slamming into me. Our tongues danced together as he kept changing the pace of his hips, going from hard and fast to slow and sensual to hard and fast again. Soon, I was so hard I couldn’t help but start stroking my cock from the sheer pleasure and sexual euphoria between us.   
“Fuck, baby… Mmm, Ryan, I’m gonna cum, baby... “ Steve groaned.   
“Me too… I’m so close…” I whimpered as Steve went back to kissing my neck again.  
“Do it, darling… I wanna see you cum… So fucking beautiful...” Steve grunted.   
“Awh fuck… I’m gonna cum… Mmmm, Steve, fuck me!” I pleaded, before soon arching my back. “Oh fuck, Steve! Oh fuck yeah!” I moaned loudly as I began shooting the last of my cum onto my body.  
“Oh fuck yeah, Ryan! That’s so hot! Shit, I’m gonna cum too… Fuck… Fuck…” Steve was muttering, beginning to slam even harder into me. “Oh shiiiit! Yeaaah, Ryaaaan… Oh, baby, yeaaaah…” Steve suddenly blurted out before I felt the head of his cock suddenly blast the hot gushes of cum into my already filled ass. More cum was forced to drip out of my ass as load after load after load flooded my insides. I was so dizzy and my vision went blurry as I felt Steve gently pulling out of me. By the time the soldier collapsed on top of me, I had already passed out.

We were all back on the ground and were all gathered at a closed off road. Tony was wearing a grey suit with a blue tie, Steve was wearing a brown leather jacket, a blue shirt and the same beige pants. Bruce was wearing a yellow, long sleeved shirt and grey pants, Natasha was wearing a butterscotch coloured leather jacket, a black shirt and pants. Barton was wearing a grey denim jacket over a red t-shirt and black jeans along with some shades whilst Thor was still wearing his classic Asgardian clothes including the flowing cape. He had Loki, whose arms were chained up and a mask that went over his mouth - forcing him to be silent. Meanwhile, I just put on a red hoodie and a pair of jeans when I had woken up with a sore ass, earlier. Selvig was there too, to help transfer the Tesseract from Tony’s briefcase into the containment capsule Thor had brought with him. I went over to the prince of Asgard and immediately gave him a hug, not knowing when I’d see him again.  
“I’m gonna miss you so much.” I told him.   
“I will miss you too, Ryan. You’re such a wonderful man. When we parted before, there wasn’t a night that went by when I didn’t think of you.” Thor whispered, cupping my face.  
“Same. You’re not easy to forget.” I half laughed, looking up at the huge demi God.   
“If I can, I’ll come back for you.” Thor promised me.  
“I know you will… But look after yourself, okay? You deserve a week off.” I half laughed.   
“You too.” Thor winked before leaning down and giving me a kiss. We said our goodbyes to Thor before he and Loki took each side of the capsule’s handles in their hands. With a twist, the Tesseract’s energy consumed Thor and his adopted brother before they evaporated into the skies. Steve, Tony and I said our goodbyes to Bruce, Clint and Natasha, who went their separate ways.  
“Coming with me, Ryan?” Tony asked, going over to his flashy convertible.   
“Umm…” I said, unsure, as I looked from him to Steve.  
“Go with him.” The Captain told me.  
“You sure?” I asked, going over to him.  
“Yeah. He can look after you like I never could. Besides… I'll never get used to the modern world if I always feel I have a piece of the old one with me.” Steve reasoned, cupping my face. “But you'd better come to visit.” He added.  
“Of course I will.” I smiled before giving him a hug. “Just call me anytime.” I told him, as I embraced him.  
“Don't expect me to come though, I never liked third wheeling.” Tony said, getting in the car.   
“Look after yourself.” I told Steve.  
“You too.” He said before giving me a kiss as well. We said goodbye before I went over and got into the passenger seat of Tony’s car, while Steve went to his motorbike.   
“If you talked to him any longer I might've gotten jealous.” Tony scoffed, turning the engine on.   
“Ahaha, I'd love to see that cat fight.” I chuckled.   
“C’mon. I got a hot tub at home with your name on it.” Tony told me.  
“Really?”  
“Well… No, it's my name but I don't mind sharing.” Tony chuckled before we drove off. I was expecting myself to be kicked out of the movie by now, as I was pretty sure it should've ended by now but… It didn't. I was still here. I was with Tony throughout the entire journey back to Miami. Was this my life now? Was I really living in the MCU?   
“What’re you smiling at?” Tony scoffed, noticing my grin as we drove down the freeway.  
“I'm just happy to be with you.” I admitted.  
“Yeah? That makes me happy, too.” Tony said, taking my hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, giving it a kiss.


End file.
